


Długie lata wolności

by Lady_Aribeth



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Angst, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild Gore, Pining
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 17:59:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8023615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Aribeth/pseuds/Lady_Aribeth
Summary: Tłumaczenie przepięknego tekstu "Those long freedom years" napisanego przez augustbird. Zgoda autorki: jest! :DStreszczenie za autorką: "Prawda jest taka: Hawke ma nad nim zbyt dużą władzę, a on boi się, że uciekając od jednego pana, wpadnie prosto w sidła drugiego.A taka jest smutna, żałosna prawda: Fenris jest zbyt złamany, by wiedzieć, jak stać się kimś, na kogo Hawke zasługuje. "Kilka słów ode mnie:Ten tekst to swego rodzaju spojrzenie na fabułę Dragon Age II oczami Fenrisa - ale nie tylko. Jest też o jego przeszłości, o jego demonach, marzeniach, o tym, kim był i dlaczego stał się tym, kim się stał. Polecam wszystkim wielbicielom gry i samej postaci, tak dobrej charakterystyki Fenrisa jeszcze nigdy wcześniej nie widziałam. No i jest też absolutnie fantastyczny Hawke, niby śmieszek-Casanova, ale z zaskakującym wnętrzem. Piękny, naprawdę piękny tekst i mam nadzieję, że podzielicie moje zdanie na jego temat :D





	Długie lata wolności

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [those long freedom years](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1107105) by [augustbird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/augustbird/pseuds/augustbird). 



  
— Przydałaby mi się twoja pomoc — mówi Hawke.  


 

***

  
Pięć lat uciekania, przemykania między cieniami. W Tantervale wydał go karczmarz i ledwie udało mu się zbiec, płynąc w dół rzeki — a i tak złapał paskudne przeziębienie, gdy przemieszczał się na południe, przedzierając się przez lasy w środku mroźnej zimy. Teraz jest już wiosna, ale nadal zdarza mu się rano kaszleć i wypluwać flegmę. Jego płuca wciąż jeszcze nie wyzdrowiały.  
Z logicznego punktu widzenia Fenris wie, że nie może zostać w Kirkwall na dłużej. Ale jest już tak bardzo zmęczony byciem ściganą zwierzyną.  


 

***

  
Nawet nie próbuje doprowadzać rezydencji do stanu używalności.  
Lata temu zapewne byłby tak wściekły, że biegałby od pokoju do pokoju, zrywając zakurzone arrasy i niszcząc w drzazgi resztki mebli. Ale jest zbyt wyczerpany, by zrobić coś więcej, niż tylko zapalić świece i skorzystać z pozostawionej przez Danariusa kolekcji win.  
Niech przyjdzie. Niech wszyscy przyjdą.  


 

***

  
Grupa, którą zgromadził wokół siebie Hakwe, jest co najmniej dziwna: krasnolud, który za dużo się śmieje, Rivańska piratka, która próbuje go okraść już przy pierwszym spotkaniu, o trzech apostatach nie wspominając.  
Fenris zaciska dłonie w pięści i milczy, kiedy spotyka ich po raz pierwszy. Trudno mu znaleźć jakąś pracę, a jego tatuaże zdradzają, że jest uciekinierem. W Nevarze mało kto chciał ryzykować gniew magistrów i Fenris obawiał się, że w Kirkwall będzie podobnie. Pieniądze były zaś niezbędne, jeśli nie chciał głodować. Nie miał zamiaru kryć się w cieniach i żebrać o jałmużnę, jak wielu jego pobratymców.  
— Współpracujesz z kilkoma magami — zauważa Fenris, gdy odprowadza Hawke’a do drzwi Karczmy pod Wisielcem.  
— Bethany jest moją siostrą — odpowiada Hawke — a Anders i Merrill są w porządku, nawet jeśli wzbudzają lekki niepokój.  
— Nie przeszkadza ci to, że wspierasz apostatów?  
— Masz z tym problem? — pyta Hawke, odwracając się, by spojrzeć Fenrisowi w oczy. — Znam Bethany od dziecka. Jest nie bardziej narażona na bycie opętaną niż ja.  
Ty naprawdę nie rozumiesz, chce powiedzieć Fenris, ale zamiast tego mówi jedynie „Bądź ostrożny, Hawke” i znika wśród cieni.  


 

***

  
Praktycznie ze sobą nie rozmawiają, jeśli nie liczyć omawianej szeptem taktyki dotyczącej zasadzki przygotowywanej na przestępców lub ostrzegawczych okrzyków w ogniu walki. Fenris milczy, gdy reszta drużyny rzuca dowcipami —obserwuje, zamiast nawiązywać kontakt. Nie wie, czy może im zaufać, że nie wyślą do Tevinteru wieści o zbiegłym niewolniku. Jakby nie patrzeć, Izabela jest piratką, więc Fenris nie ma pewności, czy nie wydałaby go Danariusowi za kilka suwerenów, które ten z radością by jej za to zapłacił.  
  
Z niechęcią, ale musi przyznać, że Hawke mu imponuje — płynnie lawiruje pomiędzy wrogami, a jego noże z łatwością odnajdują ich żyły oraz punkty witalne. Ruchy mężczyzny są precyzyjne i w pełni kontrolowane, do tego stopnia, że niemalże nigdy nie wiadomo, kiedy zapadł śmiertelny cios. Fenris częściej obserwuje Hawke’a, niż był gotów się przyznać — czasami wręcz rozprasza go to w trakcie walki. Błyskawica zakreśla łuk ponad jego ramieniem i uderza we wrogów tuż przed nim. Fenris wścieka się na własne rozkojarzenie.  
— Dobrze walczysz — chwali go Hawke po pewnej wyjątkowo brutalnej potyczce z gangiem ludzi, który terroryzowali Obcowisko.  
Fenris nie potrafi powstrzymać nieznacznego uśmiechu, gdy smaruje maścią płytkie rozcięcie na ramieniu.  
— Ty również.  
— Powiesz mi coś o swoich tatuażach? — pyta Hawke, siadając obok Fenrisa. Zaczyna czyścić swoje ostrza kawałkiem tkaniny.  
— To tatuaże z lyrium — wyjaśnia, dotykając swego nadgarstka. — Dość bolesny proces. Ich wzór odpowiada kanałom duchowym przebiegającym przez moje ciało, przez co mogę połączyć się z Pustką.  
— Czy to nie czyni z ciebie… — Hawke waha się, patrząc na Fenrisa — w pewien sposób maga?  
Fenris uśmiecha się do niego w sposób całkowicie pozbawiony wesołości.  
— Nie jestem magiem — oznajmia. — Jestem bronią.  


 

***

  
Wiosną dwór Minrathous dosłownie rozkwita — ciężkie gałęzie obsypane złotym kwieciem chylą się ku ziemi. Elfi niewolnicy zrywają te kwiaty, by następnie dekorować nimi jadalnie i korytarze, dzięki czemu złoto zdaje się wyrastać z każdej wazy czy wnęki, jaśniejąc na tle popielatego marmuru. To niemalże wystarczy, by wywrzeć na gościach przechadzających się po tychże korytarzach wrażenie, że cofnęli się w czasie do okresu pełnego rozkwitu i splendoru Złotego Miasta.  
Ale prawdziwe miasto oddycha w cieniach białych wież magistrów. Fenris domyśla się, że pochodzi z zamieszkującej je największej grupy społecznej, w której matki sprzedają swoich synów na dożywotnią służbę, łowcy niewolników molestują i wykorzystują prostytutki, a krew plebsu rozlewa się na osmalonych progach. On jednak widział pochodnie rozświetlające domy w slumsach jedynie z okna pozłacanego powozu, podczas gdy Danarius zsuwał dłoń na jego udo.  
  


 

***

  
Minęły tygodnie. Fenris zaoszczędził dość pieniędzy, by utrzymać się przez kilka miesięcy, gdyby znów musiał uciekać.  
Ale jak dotąd nie przybył żaden łowca niewolników. A piwniczka na wino jest nadal pełna.  
Hawke zdaje się przyciągać nieskończoną liczbę osób potrzebujących pomocy, którą byli gotowi sowicie wynagrodzić. Fenrisowi nie powodziło się tak dobrze od czasu, gdy zdecydował się na ucieczkę.  


 

***

  
  
Rozlega się pukanie do drzwi wejściowych. Fenris otwiera oczy i sięga po miecz. Przez ostatnie pięć lat sypia w zbroi — woli niewygodę od śmierci.  
— Fenris. — Hawke wita go, gdy ten otwiera drzwi. Łotrzyk cuchnie Wisielcem — lepkim piwem i karczemnym dymem.  
— Jest już późno — zauważa.  
Hawke mruga, patrząc na niego.  
— Tak? Wybacz.  
Fenris zastanawia się przez chwilę, po czym przesuwa się w progu.  
— Wejdź.  
Hawke wchodzi do środka, a Fenris zamyka za nim drzwi.  
— Czy to twój strażnik? — pyta Hawke, wskazując na ludzki szkielet, wciąż odziany w zbroję, leżący na środku posadzki w holu wejściowym.  
— Dość kiepski — odpowiada Fenris, prowadząc go na schody. — Zapewne powinienem zaoferować ci coś do picia.  
Hawke sprawiał wrażenie, jakby go nie usłyszał.  
— Wiesz, jeśli potrzebujesz pomocy z posprzątaniem tego miejsca, z radością ci pomogę.  
— Nie. — Fenris uderza go butelką czerwonego wina w pierś. — Dziękuję.  
Hawke przyjmuje oferowany alkohol i rozgląda się po jedynym jako tako urządzonym pokoju w całej rezydencji.  
— Chyba cię nie obudziłem, co? — pyta poniewczasie.  
— I tak jestem obudzony — zauważa Fenris. — Przyszedłeś porozmawiać o czymś konkretnym?  
— Ja… — zaczyna mężczyzna, bawiąc się butelką. — Nigdy nie chodzisz z nami do Wisielca po robocie. Chciałem tylko zapewnić cię, że jesteś tam jak najbardziej mile widziany.  
Fenris nie odpowiada. Nie wie za bardzo, co miałby odpowiedzieć.  
— To przecież lepsza perspektywa niż upijanie się samemu w tym wielkim domu, prawda? — zauważa Hawke, uśmiechając się.  
— Dziękuję — mówi ostrożnie elf.  
Hawke zaczyna zrywać etykietkę z trzymanej butelki, ale nie spuszcza oczu z twarzy Fenrisa.  
— Wiem, że nie przepadasz za magami, ale może gdybyś poznał Bethany i pozostałych, zmieniłbyś zdanie.  
Fenris milczy przez dłuższą chwilę.  
— Nigdy nie wypuściłeś się dalej na północ niż Kirkwall — mówi w końcu.  
— Jestem Fereldeńczykiem — odpowiada. — Zresztą, wiesz o tym.  
— Więc nie wiesz, jaką mocą władają magistrowie. Są małostkowi, walczą między sobą, zdemoralizowani przez magię krwi. Ewentualne straty są wliczone w koszty. Jakie znacznie ma życie nic nieznaczącego niewolnika, jeśli w zamian można zyskać przewagę nad konkurencją? Dla tych, którzy nie posługują się magią, nie ma żadnej nadziei.  
— Nasi magowie nie są magistrami — zauważa Hawke.  
— Nie — przyznaje Fenris. — Być może magowie, których znasz, nigdy się nimi nie staną. Ale daj im wolność i jedno pokolenie. Daj im sto lat. Imperium Tevinteru miało wiele wcieleń.  
Hawke odstawia wino na stół. Nie otworzył go.  
— Przyjdziesz?  
Fenris obserwuje jego twarz. Wciąż nie wie, co o nim myśleć.  
— Być może — odpowiada.  


 

Przy jednej z podróży Danariusa do Orlais, Fenris towarzyszył mu w trakcie wizyty w Wielkiej Katedrze w Val Royeaux. Danarius spotkał się tam z Lordem Poszukiwaczem w pokoju, którego wszystkie ściany zastawione były książkami — zarówno antyczne inkunabuły, jak i niedawno spisane księgi piętrzyły się tak wysoko, że Fenris musiał zadzierać głowę, by w ogóle dojrzeć sufit. Poszukiwacze używali długich drabin, by dostać się do tych pozycji, których akurat potrzebowali — co czasami kończyło się książkową lawiną.  
  
Podczas tejże podróży Danarius kazał mu zabić siostrę Zakonu — i to możliwie najciszej.  
  
Fenris zatkał jej usta jedną dłonią, a drugą wbił w pierś. Uciekli z miasta, nim jeszcze zaschła krew na jego pięści.  


 

***

  
Fenris patrzy na martwe ciało Bartranda i myśli To mogłem być ja.  
Varrik bez słowa opuszcza pokój. Hawke wychodzi tuż za nim, a Plugawiec czai się niepewnie przy drzwiach. Fenris wychodzi jako ostatni.  
Jak wiele byłby gotów poświęcić, by pozbyć się Danariusa.  
Hawke trzyma dłoń na ramieniu Varrika, mówiąc coś cicho. Fenris obserwuje jego profil, jego usta wypowiadające słowa, których elf nie słyszy, jego zmarszczone brwi i znajomy nos. Przełyka ciężko ślinę, czując nagły ucisk w piersi, którego absolutnie nie rozumie.  
  


 

***

  
  
Siedzi w fotelu w bibliotece Hawke’a, z tabliczką kredową na kolanach, i opowiada mężczyźnie o wszystkim. O tym, jak pewnego dnia został tak poważnie ranny, że Danarius przez przypadek go porzucił.  
O tym, jak zdradził Wojowników Mgły. O tym, jak w pewnym momencie wrócił mu rozsądek i zrozumiał, czego się dopuścił. O tym, jak niczym tchórz uciekał przed tymi, których zgładził — o brzemieniu, które będzie nosił do końca swoich dni.  
Zamilkł, czekając na osąd. Może wręcz spodziewał się, że usta Hawke’a zacisną się w wąską linię, a jego spojrzenie stwardnieje, zaś on sam oznajmi, że Fenris nie okazał się osobą, za którą go uważał. Że czuł się rozczarowany. Elf już na końcu języka miał przygotowaną wymówkę, byleby wstać i stamtąd uciec.  
Lecz zamiast tego Hawke nachyla się i kładzie mu rękę na ramieniu.  
— Dziękuję, że mi to powiedziałeś — mówi tym swoim delikatnym, ale poważnym głosem, na co Fenris czuje z jednej strony ból, sięgający niemal jego duszy, ale z drugiej strony czuje też nieco lżej, bo w pewnym, niewielkim sensie uzyskał przebaczenie. Zbawienie co prawda nie leżało w gestii Hawke’a, lecz po raz pierwszy od dłuższego czasu Fenris poczuł potrzebę, by ulec.  
To go przeraża, ale on sam się nie cofa.  


 

***

  
W pewnym stopniu rozumie Izabelę — jej tęsknotę za wolnością oferowaną przez ocean oraz zamiłowanie do kradzieży, która stanowiła swego rodzaju wyzwanie. Rozumie Varrika, który pragnie jednie spędzać dobrze czas i znajdywać co i rusz nowe metody podkoloryzowania swoich opowiastek. Rozumie też Plugawca i jego gorliwe poświęcenie, nawet jeśli nie rozumie jego pobudek. Spotkał wielu niewolników, którzy z religijną żarliwością podążali za swoimi panami aż ku śmierci, albo i dalej. Nie próbuje nawet zrozumieć Merril, która bezwstydnie praktykuje magię krwi i pewnego dnia z pewnością zostanie opętana przez demona.  
  
Hawke’a znacznie trudniej zrozumieć. To, jak otwarcie żartuje ze śmierci tych, którzy stanęli mu na drodze, a równocześnie rozdaje suwereny osieroconym dzieciakom, jakby miał niekończący się worek złota. To, jak śmierć jednego nieznajomego potrafi go poruszyć, ale nawet nie mrugnie, zabijając całą grupę bandytów lub łowców niewolników. Wydaje się surowym arbitrem sprawiedliwości, gdy wykrzykuje rozkazy, które Fenris, pochłonięty walką, ślepo wykonuje, a jednocześnie Hawke jest też zwykłym, niepozbawionym wad człowiekiem.  
Nie rozumie też siebie. Nie rozumie, czemu chce przez Hawkiem klęczeć, czemu jest pewien, że prędzej zginąłby w walce, niż pozwolił komukolwiek zbliżyć się do mężczyzny. Powinno mu to przypominać o Danariusie i o wymaganej przez niego ślepej lojalności. Powinno go to przerażać.  
Ale Hawke nie odprawiał czarów na jego skórze, nie wlewał mu siłą lyrium do gardła, ani nie wszczepiał go w jego ciało. Jego zaklęcia opierają się na cierpliwości i uprzejmości, lecz Fenris zbyt długo czuł się ofiarą na polowaniu, by wiedzieć, jak się przed nim otworzyć.  


 

***

  
Gdy podróżują Okaleczonym Wybrzeżem po raz pierwszy od kilku miesięcy, Fenrisa dogania jego przeszłość.  
Zdaje sobie z tego sprawę, gdy oni schodzą z górskiego grzbietu, a jego serce bije gwałtownie, bo to jest właśnie to: chwila, na którą czekał. A kiedy oni pojawiają się w zasięgu wzroku, w jego piersi narasta furia — nie po to przebył tak długą drogę, nie po to dokonał tylu wyrzeczeń, by teraz oni zaciągnęli go z powrotem do Imperium.  
Skradziona własność, mówi łowca. Niewolnik, dodaje.  
Cokolwiek Hawke mu odpowiada, zagłuszone zostaje szumem krwi w uszach Fenrisa.  


 

***

  
Varrik i Plugawiec prowadzą za ich plecami cichą rozmowę; ich głosy, przytłumione przez bryzę, wydają się ledwie mamrotem. Hawke idzie tuż za nim, tuż na skraju jego przestrzeni osobistej — znacznie bliżej niż zazwyczaj. W innych okolicznościach byłoby to co najmniej irytujące.  
Hawke stanie po jego stronie, Hawke nie pozwoli, by Plugawiec rzucił się na niego, gdyby miało do tego dojść.  
— To tutaj — oznajmia Fenris, zatrzymując się przed zarośniętym wejściem. Jaskinia, położona niemalże tuż przy samym wybrzeżu, połączona była z Mrokowiskiem Kirkwall labiryntem podziemnych tuneli, wybudowanych jeszcze w czasach, gdy w Wolnych Marchiach dopiero rozpoczęto emancypację.  
Hadriana jest tutaj.  
— Pójdę pierwszy — oświadcza Hawke. Mijając Fenrisa, ociera się dłonią o jego łopatkę, a przez skórzaną tunikę elfa przenika ciepło. Jestem tutaj.  
  


 

***

  
Ma siostrę.  
To wydaje się zbyt proste. Czemu Hadriana miałaby tak po prostu wyjawić mu tę informacje? To kolejna z gierek Danariusa, sztuczka mająca ściągnąć go do Imperium pod pretekstem poszukiwań. Wszystko, byleby tylko wyciągnąć go z Kirkwall i pchnąć prosto w łapska Magistra.  
Jest wściekły, bo zdaje sobie sprawę, że ta sztuczka działa. Ma siostrę — kogoś, kto mógłby mu powiedzieć coś o jego przeszłości. O tym, kim mógłby się stać. Tego pragnął przez ostatnie lata, a teraz na jego drodze stał strach przed Danariusem.  
Warczy na Hawke’a, odtrąca go. Robi to, co potrafi najlepiej: ucieka.  


 

***

  
Dawniej, gdy Fenris był jeszcze bardzo młody i krótko na służbie u Danariusa, ufał Hadrianie. Obiecywała mu resztki z obiadu, jeśli wyświadczy jej jakieś przysługi, przez co biegał po całej rezydencji i spóźniał się na wezwania swego pana, za co karano go chłostą. Z perspektywy czasu, Fenris podejrzewa, iż czyniła to tylko po to, by zrobić z niego głupca i popsuć mu opinię u Danariusa.  
Później, gdy w ramach służby nie odstępował Danariusa praktycznie na krok, Hadriana oskarżyła go o gwałt. Odstawiając łzawe przedstawienie, opowiadała, jak Fenris popchnął ją w kąt nieużywanego korytarza i brutalnie pozbawił dziewictwa. Nieważne, że przez cały czas rzekomego gwałtu był z Danariusem. Nieważne, że nigdy wcześniej nawet na nią nie spojrzał, jeśli ona sama nie zwróciła się do niego bezpośrednio. To było słowo uczennicy przeciwko słowu niewolnika.  
Danarius przez dwa tygodnie trzymał go w lochach, spętanego łańcuchami, i żywił mięsem, w którym zalęgły się czerwie oraz spalonymi piętkami chleba. Jego własny mocz wydawał mu się smaczniejszy niż ścieki, które przynosili mu do picia.  
Nie mogli jednak za bardzo go uszkodzić. Jakby nie patrzeć, nawet jeśli jego życie nic dla nich nie znaczyło, był wart tyle, ile lyrium, które miał pod skórą.  


 

***

  
Wiatr buszuje wśród porastających plażę traw, prześlizguje się na drewnie wyrzuconym na brzeg, zakopując je głębiej pod morskim piachem, odbija się od zniszczonych masztów wraków jaśniejących lekko w płytkich zatoczkach. Fenris wybiera drogę wśród skał — bose stopy ślizgają się po mokrych kamieniach, lecz ani razu nie tracą równowagi.  
Ostatnią morską podróż odbył z Seheronu, kiedy przebłagał pewnego Qunari, by przemycił go na kontynent na jednym z ich statków kupieckich. Fenris był pewien, że gdyby nie widmo grzechu, skoczyłby przez burtę i utopił się — tak bardzo ciążył mu nieznany dotąd ból wywołany utratą honoru.  
Hadriana była martwa. Hawke w milczeniu, beznamiętnie przyglądał się, jak Fenris przebija ręką skórę na jej piersi i zaciska pięść na jej przerażonym sercu.  


 

***

  
Zniszczyć wszystko.  


 

***

  
Śpi pod gwiazdami po raz pierwszy od przybycia do Kirkwall. Noc jest chłodna, a jego zbroja cienka. Drży lekko.  
Gdyby Danarius po niego przybył, czy Hawke stanąłby po jego stronie? Danarius jest potężnym magistrem, a do tego egzekwowałby swoje prawa. Do tego nie zawahałby się przed przelaniem czyjejś krwi, choćby w ofierze, gdyby mógł w ten sposób dorwać Fenrisa. Czy Hawke — czy którykolwiek z nich miałby jakiekolwiek szanse?  
Nie chce, by którykolwiek z jego nowych przyjaciół zginął. Dochodzi do wniosku, że to słowo nie wydaje mu się już tak obce, jak niegdyś.  
Nie chce, by Hawke zginął.  
Powinien odejść. Cicho wymknąć się nocą i pójść przed siebie. Przecież robił to przez lata, nim dotarł do Kirkwall.  
Ale stał się samolubny. Dłoń Hawke’a na jego ramieniu, jego uśmiech, spokojny głos. Fenris chce wiedzieć, jakby to było: czuć palce mężczyzny na swej twarzy, dotknąć poznaczonej bliznami skóry skrytej pod zbroją, przeczesać palcami jego włosy. Ujrzeć blask w jego oczach, gdy patrzyłby na Fenrisa z tą samą namiętnością, z jaką rusza do walki. Stać się centrum tej śmiertelnie precyzyjnej uwagi.  
Spędził sześć lat na wolności, a i tak znalazł sobie nowego pana, nawet jeśli Hawke nigdy by się takowym nie nazwał. Nie wie, czego tak naprawdę chce.  
  


 

***

  
Wchodzi przez drzwi, które Bodahn zostawił otwarte dla sklepikarza, po czym omija krasnoluda, który wkracza do kuchni, balansując udźcem jagnięcym na blasze do pieczenia. Mabari nie rzuca się na Fenrisa, by go powitać, jak tylko przekracza próg głównego korytarza, a sam Fenris nie słyszy głosu matki Hawke’a, zabawiającej przyjaciół w bawialni lub w pokojach na piętrze. Nikogo nie ma w domu.  
Otwiera drzwi biblioteki i przez dłuższą chwilę wpatruje się w wygaszony kominek. Zasłony są zasunięte, a w pokoju panuje półmrok. Tabliczka, po której pisał cztery dni temu, wciąż leży na stole — nadal widnieje na niej jego nieczytelny, biały bazgroł.  
To jest jedno z niewielu miejsc, w których czuje się względnie bezpiecznie — jedyne, w którym Danarius nie może go dosięgnąć. Ściąga rękawice i metalowy napierśnik, zostając jedynie w skórzanej zbroi. Bardzo możliwe, że to ostatnie chwile komfortu na dłuższy czas.  
Zatapia się w fotelu Hawke’a. Jest miękki i pachnie mężczyzną — perfumowanym mydłem z łoju, kupowanym przez jego matkę, zmieszanym z krwią, której Hawke najwidoczniej nie potrafi skutecznie wymyć z włosów. W końcu odpływa, ukołysany przez groźne poczucie bezpieczeństwa.  


 

***

  
  
Coś dotyka jego ramienia. Fenris budzi się gwałtownie, a jego ręka odruchowo łapie nadgarstek napastnika.  
— Fenris. — To Hawke. — Martwiłem się o ciebie. Tak długo cię nie było.  
Fenris zbiera się w sobie i wstaje.  
— Przepraszam. Nie zamierzałem cię martwić.  
— Wszystko w porządku? — pyta mężczyzna. Wciąż ma na sobie zbroję, a na wierzchu rękawicy widnieje smuga zaschniętej krwi. Hawke ma siniaka na policzku i rozciętą brodę — ale to nic, z czym nie poradziłoby sobie proste zaklęcie uzdrawiające.  
— Niepotrzebnie skierowałem na ciebie moją wściekłość na Hadrianę. Nie powinienem był na ciebie tak krzyczeć.  
Hawke macha dłonią, jakby nic się nie stało, patrząc w skupieniu na twarz Fenrisa. Elf odwraca wzrok, kierując go wszędzie, byle nie na mężczyznę, starając się przy tym znaleźć odpowiednie słowa.  
— Myślę — zaczyna — że to najwyższy czas, bym ruszył w drogę. Danarius wie, że tu jestem, i z pewnością po mnie przyjmie. Nie mam prawa wciągać was wszystkich w moje problemy.  
— Nie — odpowiada Hawke. — Zostań. Proszę.  
Fenris wbija wzrok w podłogę i mówi cicho:  
— Na moich rękach jest już wystarczająco dużo krwi, nie chcę dodawać twojej.  
Hawke wyciąga dłoń i unosi jego brodę. Fenris uparcie nie podnosi wzroku — sytuacja i tak jest dla niego ciężka, a Hawke tylko to utrudnia.  
— Jeśli przyjdzie — szepcze Hawke — stawimy mu czoła razem.  
Poddaje się. Unosi wzrok na mężczyznę. I nie może się powstrzymać.  
Nagle nachylenie się i pocałowanie Hawke’a wydaje się najłatwiejszą rzeczą pod słońcem.

 

***

  
Czasami śpi na stojąco. Zamyka oczy, opiera się o ścianę i ucina sobie drzemkę. Latami doskonalił tę umiejętność.  
Nierzadko śpi w korytarzu, trzymając jedną dłoń na rękojeści miecza, oparty o najbliższą ścianę. W te noce wspomnienia związane z rezydencją stają się zbyt żywe, duch Danariusa depcze mu po piętach z każdym krokiem, gdy przemierza puste pokoje. Tutaj kazał mu zarżnąć trzech magistrów, którzy najprawdopodobniej przybyli do Kirkwall, by uzurpować sobie prawa do monopolu Danariusa na usługi łowców niewolników. Tutaj przez trzy dni stał, bez jedzenia, ponieważ Hadriana oskarżyła go o próbę ucieczki. Tutaj zaś Danarius kazał mu klęknąć i mu obciągnąć, bo nie spodobał mu się sposób, w jaki Fenris spojrzał na elfa, który przyniósł im posiłek.  
Powinien być ponad tym. Te wspomnienia dotyczą już poprzedniego życia — stały się demonami, które należy przegnać. Ściany są po prostu ścianami, a w tym wielkim domu nie ma nikogo poza nim.  
Ale nocami nie potrafi zapomnieć, że Danarius wciąż gdzieś tam jest, i wciąż go szuka — Fenris chce być na to gotowy

 

***

  
— Co o nim wiesz?  
Varrik spogląda na niego z zaskoczeniem.  
— Elf umie gadać!  
Szli ścieżką wzdłuż Okaleczonego Wybrzeża, wypatrując Tal—Vashoth. Idąca kilka kroków przed nimi Isabela trzyma rękę na ramieniu Hawke’a — śmieją się z jakiegoś niewątpliwie sprośnego żartu, który przed chwilą powiedziała.  
— Co wiesz o Hawke’u? — pyta ponownie Fenris.  
— Tak naprawdę znam go od niedawna — odpowiada Varrik. — Zatrudniłem go, gdy pracował jeszcze dla Czerwonej Stali, by towarzyszył mi i memu bratu w niewielkiej ekspedycji, na którą się wybieramy. A co, planujesz go uwieść?  
Fenris prawie morduje go wzrokiem.  
Krasnolud uśmiecha się szeroko.  
— Jest dobrym człowiekiem. Czasami rzuca okropnie kiepskie żarty, ale wynagradza to wystarczająco często stawianymi kolejkami. Nie chciałbym stać się celem tych jego sztyletów. Opowiada niezłe historie, przyzwoicie płaci — nie mogę narzekać.  
— Nikomu, jak widać, nie przeszkadzają apostaci — zauważa Fenris. — Ani nawet Plugawiec.  
— Na Stwórcę, myślisz strasznie jednotorowo. Nie jesteśmy w Imperium. Nikt nie zacznie nagle niszczyć Kirkwall mocą swego umysłu. — Varrik niespodziewanie rzuca mu srebrną monetę, którą Fenrisowi udaje się chwycić dzięki refleksowi. — Zrelaksuj się, elfie. Wypij drinka na mój koszt, kiedy już stąd wrócimy.  


 

***

  
Tygodnie zmieniają się w miesiące. Fenris zaczyna wyczekiwać poranków, w które Hawke puka do jego drzwi i pyta, czy Fenris nie miałby ochoty dołączyć do polowania na magów krwi lub pomóc mu ścigać apostatów. Nawet tak banalna czynność jak oczyszczanie Doków czy Dolnego Miasta z przestępców jest przyjemnym sposobem na odwrócenie uwagi od zastanawiania się, jak blisko od Kirkwall muszą być ci, którzy go ścigają.  
Jego szczęście wkrótce się skończy. Znajdą go. To nieuniknione.  


 

***

  
Drzewa zaczynają zmieniać kolor na żółty — powoli, od samych czubków liści, aż w końcu cała zieleń znika, a drzewa stają się nagie. Fenris pamięta dwukolorowe liście, które zobaczył w odległym kraju — z czasów, gdy świat wydawał mu się osnuty mgłą powstałą z lyrium. Pamięta też zbliżające się ku niemu postacie, sięgające delikatnie do jego ran w podbrzuszu oraz to jak zwymiotował, gdy po raz pierwszy ujrzał swoje wnętrzności.  
Gałęzie stały się nagie, po czym znów wróciły do życia wraz z pierwszymi pąkami liści. A on odzyskiwał siły.  
I wtedy Danarius odnalazł go ponownie.  
  


 

***

  
— Fenris! — woła Hawke, gdy elf wychodzi z Wisielca i kieruje się do domu. Fenris odwraca się. Mężczyzna najwidoczniej wyszedł za nim.  
— Pozwól mi cię odprowadzić — proponuje Hawke, zakładając rękawice.  
— Zapewniam cię, że mój miecz nie służy jedynie do ozdoby.  
— Mimo to nalegam — upiera się Hawke, zrównując z nim krok. — Poza tym, wierz mi, widziałem, jak patroszysz więcej napastników niż dekret przewiduje. Czy przyjaciel nie może odprowadzić cię do domu, nie będąc oskarżonym o jakieś niecne pobudki?  
— Przyjaciel — powtarza Fenris, bo słowo to wydaje mu się obce i „ciężkie” na języku.  
— Myślę, że zdziałaliśmy wspólnie wystarczająco wiele, by nazywać się przyjaciółmi — zauważa Hawke. Jego oczy błyszczą w świetle księżyca w pełni. Fenris obserwuje go w milczeniu, więc mężczyzna mówi dalej: — Uratowałeś mi życie częściej, niż mógłbym zliczyć.  
— Uznajmy, że jesteśmy kwita.  
— Fenris… — Hawke łapie elfa za łokieć i zatrzymuje go. Gdyby zrobił to ktokolwiek inny, Fenris nie zawahałby się i sięgnął po miecz.  
Głos Hawke’a staje się niski i stanowczy:  
— Musisz wiedzieć, że gdyby po ciebie przyszli… Gdyby którykolwiek z nich zdołał cię znaleźć… Najpierw musieliby przejść po moim trupie.  
Fenris zamiera, ledwie zdolny oddychać. Nie chciał przyznać przed samym sobą, jak bardzo pragnął by Hawke może, choć tylko może…  
— Zabiję ich — oświadcza Hawke. — Każdego z nich.  
— Jestem elfem — zauważa. — I niewolnikiem.  
— Dla mnie jesteś po prostu Fenrisem — odpowiada Hawke i puszcza jego łokieć.  


 

***

  
Gdyby Fenris wrócił do tego pamięcią, uznałby tamtą chwilę za moment krytyczny.  


 

***

  
Latem Danarius pływał wzdłuż wybrzeża Morza Noceńskiego, odwiedzając zaprzyjaźnionych magistrów i zastraszając swych wrogów. Fenris rzecz jasna towarzyszył mu od miasta do miasta, sypiając na wilgotnych deskach przy hamaku swego pana.  
Nienawidził tych podróży, ponieważ Danarius zabierał na nie specjalny gatunek lyrium, który rozpalał lyrium w jego skórze — sprawiając, że jego tatuaże świeciły przez cały czas, zmuszając tym samym Fenrisa do zaciskania zębów i znoszenia niewyobrażalnego bólu.  
Danarius twierdził, że w ten sposób elf wyglądał bardziej imponująco, i że nie po to tyle zapłacił za wstrzyknięcie mu pod skórę tego cholernego lyrium, by nic z tego nie mieć.  
Wtedy też dotykał Fenrisa częściej niż zwykle — uśmiechając się i patrząc na niego oczami, w których odbijał się blask tatuaży. Fenris nie pozwalał sobie uciekać od jego dotyku, nie pozwalał sobie choćby jęknąć. Zmuszał się do znoszenia tego wszystkiego w milczeniu.  
— Mój mały wilczek — szeptał Danarius i całował go w czoło.  


 

***

  
Czuje obecność czerwonego lyrium jeszcze zanim wkraczają do thaigu. Czuje, jak oddziałuje ono na jego tatuaże, wywołując w nim samym nudności, które z trudem tłumi.  
Przez chwilę może przysiąc, że figurka patrzy na niego, rozpoznaje w nim ofiarę. Gdyby ją zdobył, gdyby potrafił ją kontrolować — był pewien, że bez trudu zabiłby Danariusa. Idzie ku niej. Wreszcie będzie wolny.  
Iluzja mija, gdy Bartrand biegnie ku figurce, zatrzaskując za sobą drzwi. Fenris czuje się głupcem.  
  


 

***

  
Hawke kupuje starą posiadłość Amellów, przy tym samym dziedzińcu, przy którym pomieszkuje obecnie Fenris. Elf przez godzinę przeszukuje piwnicę w poszukiwaniu najlepszego wina, jakie mu zostało. W pewnej chwili jest już niemal na tyle zdegustowany, by wybiec z domu i wyrzucić w błoto pięćdziesiąt sztuk srebra na jakieś zdecydowanie za drogie, stare wino, gdy nagle odnajduje butelkę Antivańskiego trunku, co najmniej pięćdziesięcioletniego i na tyle dobrego, by stanowić przyzwoity prezent z okazji przeprowadzki do nowego domu.  
  


***

  
Czuje się głupio, gdy puka do drzwi. Rozważa nawet ucieczkę, gdy wtem zjawia się Bodahn i każe mu zaczekać w przedsionku. Pomieszczenie rozświetla zapraszający blask pochodni — Fenris w głównym korytarzu dostrzega także rozpalony kominek, pod którym śpi gigantyczny pies bojowy Hawke’a, opierając pysk na przednich łapach. Ten dom w niczym nie przypomina rezydencji Danariusa, zimnej i zarośniętej pajęczynami.  
— Fenris! — wita go Hawke. Zamiast zwyczajowej lekkiej zbroi ma na sobie szatę. Fenris nie potrafi przestać się na niego gapić — nigdy nie widział mężczyzny bez jego sztyletów, ubranego niczym cywil.  
— Dla ciebie — oświadcza, prezentując butelkę.  
Hawke przyjmuje ją i ogląda, po czym uśmiecha się do elfa.  
— Wygląda, jakby kosztowało małą fortunę. Dziękuję.  
— Powinienem już iść — oświadcza Fenris, odwracając się.  
— Nie! — mówi Hawke, znów łapiąc go za łokieć. Natychmiast go jednak puszcza i kontynuuje spokojniejszym tonem: — Zostań. Otworzę ją. Myślę, że docenisz ten trunek bardziej niż ja.  
Fenris uśmiecha się kwaśno.  
— W takim razie źle wybrałem prezent.  
— Nie, nie — protestuje Hawke. — Po prostu jestem wieśniakiem z Fereldenu, pamiętasz? Możesz jednak nauczyć mnie nieco kultury. Zostań. Proszę.  
Fenris niepewnie oblizuje usta.  
— Jeśli nalegasz — mówi w końcu i idzie za mężczyzną głównym korytarzem. Hawke otwiera jedne z drzwi i gestem zaprasza Fenrisa do biblioteki.  
— W zasadzie mam coś dla ciebie — dodaje Hawke, dłonią wskazując Fenrisowi fotel, w którym mógłby usiąść. — Znalazłem ją, gdy któregoś dnia odwiedzałem Merrill. Pomyślałem, że może ci się spodobać.  
Fenris patrzy, jak Hawke przerzuca stertę książek leżącą na stole; niedokończone notatki spadają na podłogę. Blask z kominka tańczy na grubym materiale szaty mężczyzny i przez chwilę wzrok Fenrisa błądzi po plecach Hawke’a, po czym przenosi się na jego szczękę i przystrzyżoną brodę. Nagle Hawke wydaje z siebie tryumfalny okrzyk i wyciąga jedną z książek. Fenris ucieka spojrzeniem na płomienie w kominku, niepewny, czy w ogóle miał prawo przyglądać się mężczyźnie.  
— Proszę. — Hawke podaje mu książkę. — To o Shartanie.  
— Oddanym wyznawcy Andrasty — dopowiada Fenris, przyglądając się książce. Nie potrafi rozszyfrować słów — wydają mu się jedynie zbiorem krzywych linii i ostrych kątów.  
— Obawiam się, że nie przykładałem się odpowiednio do lekcji historii — wyznaje Hawke, wyjmując z gabloty pod półkami z książkami dwa kieliszki do wina, po czym nalewa do nich trunek. — Ale pamiętam, że był dość wpływową osobą, prawda?  
— Moja edukacja również ma braki — odpowiada Fenris, przyjmując oferowany przez Hawke’a kieliszek. — Uczenie niewolników czytania nie znajdowało się na liście priorytetów Danariusa. Śmiem twierdzić, że im bardziej bylibyśmy wyedukowani, tym większe mielibyśmy szanse na ucieczkę. Albo też większe szanse na to, by o wspomnianej ucieczce w ogóle myśleć.  
— Wciąż możesz się nauczyć. Z radością ci w tym pomogę.  
Fenris poczuł, jak na jego policzki wypływa rumieniec.  
— Jestem pewien, że masz ważniejsze rzeczy, którym musisz poświęcić swój czas.  
— Chcę tego — nalega Hawke. Przez chwilę milczy, po czym dodaje spokojniej: — Przyda ci się to, by odczytywać etykietki na miksturach Andersa. W razie, gdyby podsunął ci buteleczkę podpisaną jako trucizna.  
— Jestem pewien, że sięgnąłby po subtelniejsze metody — zauważa Fenris.  
Hawke uśmiecha się szeroko i unosi swój kieliszek.  
— To całkiem dobre wino.  
Fenris zbliża nos do kieliszka i bierze głęboki wdech. Wino okazuje się ostrzejsze niż się spodziewał, i nieco bardziej wytrawne.  
— Dawniej sprawdzałem, czy wina Danariusa nie są zatrute. Dwa razy udało mi się wykryć truciznę. Ledwie przeżyłem ten drugi raz — wyznaje jakby nieobecnym tonem.  
Cisza. Hawke po prostu obserwuje jego twarz.  
Fenris odchrząkuje.  
— Przepraszam.  
— Nie przepraszaj. Cieszę się, że zaufałeś mi na tyle, by o tym powiedzieć.  
Zaufanie. Idea kompletnie Fenrisowi obca, a mimo to…  
— Cieszę się, że wpadłeś — mówi Hawke i uśmiecha się do niego.

 

***

 

Hawke dotyka go, pieści kciukami zagłębienie w jego szyi. Błądzi palcami po plątaninie tatuaży na piersi elfa, który spodziewa się wręcz agonalnego bólu, a zamiast tego odnosi wrażenie, że lyrium zaczyna śpiewać. Zupełnie, jakby rozpoznawało intencje Hawke’a, jakby było żywym stworzeniem, oddychającym pod skórą Fenrisa i czekającym na swego prawdziwego pana.  
  
Fenris wplątuje palce w miękkie włosy na karku Hawke’a i wzdycha w jego usta, gdy ten ociera się o niego łagodnie. Czuje, jak penis mężczyzny wbija się w jego udo. Hawke muska ustami skórę na żuchwie elfa, pieszcząc ją ciepłym oddechem.  
  
Olejek rozlewa się na pościel, lecz żaden z nich nie zwraca na to uwagi. Fenris przygotowuje się, wsuwając w siebie palec, podczas gdy Hawke przygląda mu się wzrokiem pełnym głodu i pożądania. Minęło sporo czasu, odkąd Fenris robił to po raz ostatni i nigdy przy kimś, dla kogo chciałby to robić. Ale tym razem robi to dla Hawke’a i nie pozwoli, by to doświadczenie zostało spaczone przez jego przeszłość.  
  
Hawke całuje go w ramię, zarostem drażniąc skórę na szyi Fenrisa, przez co elf drży. Mężczyzna bierze oddech.  
— Mogę?  
Fenris muska ustami jego skroń. Palce Hawke’a są śliskie od olejku, gdy wsuwa je w niego. Nie potrafi powstrzymać jęku, który wyrywa się z jego gardła, podczas gdy lyrium na jego szyi rozpala się w kontakcie z ustami mężczyzny.  
  
Później Fenris przyszpila go do łóżka i dosiada, sycąc się widokiem rozszerzonych oczu i rozchylonych ust, urywanym oddechem i szerokimi dłońmi Hawke’a na jego biodrach. Z początku porusza się powoli, wydobywając z Hawke’a niemal bezgłośny jęk, podczas gdy płomienie ognia wygładzają blizny na ramionach mężczyzny.  
A kiedy doprowadza Hawke’a na skraj wytrzymałości, Fenris opiera się o niego i wyzwala samego siebie.  
  


 

***

  
  
…słoneczne popołudnie w cieniu iglic, biegnie ulicą, a za nim woła jakaś kobieta…  
…przyklęka, pochylając głowę. Przed nim znajduje się mężczyzna mówiący w teveńskim*…  
…bryza morska na jego twarzy, ręce obejmujące jego barki. Ciche, ciepłe słowa.”Bądź ostrożny, Leto”…  
…młoda dziewczyna uderza go w ramię, jej włosy splecione są w warkocze. Jej głos przypomina trel ptaka. „Mówię ci!”…  
…krew na jego dłoniach, nos zmarszczony drwiąco, przed nikim nie ulegnie…  
… ból …  
… ból …  
… nicość.  
  


 

***

  
  
Fenris ma niespokojny sen. Kiedy się wreszcie budzi, na dworze jest jeszcze ciemno, lecz zdaje sobie sprawę, że nie zaśnie już ponownie.  
Przez moment — jedynie przez moment — pamiętał. A potem wspomnienia wymknęły mu się z rąk niczym ulatujący sen — tak szybko, że nie jest nawet pewien, czy w ogóle istniały.  
Hawke śpi, obejmując go ramieniem, przytulając plecy elfa do swej piersi. Fenris odsuwa się ostrożnie i odwraca, by spojrzeć na niego w świetle płomieni. Ostrożnie dotyka policzka mężczyzny, nie chcąc go obudzić. Przesuwa palcami wzdłuż kości policzkowych, aż do szczęki.  
Musi… musi odejść. Oczyścić głowę, może też po to, by nie zesłać zniszczenia na poznanych tu dobrych ludzi, jak uprzednio zesłał je na Wojowników Mgły. To był przecież jedynie moment chwilowej słabości, głupiego egoizmu.  
Wyślizguje się z łóżka i zaczyna zakładać zbroję, na sam koniec sięgając po rękawice. Wsuwa miecz do pochwy i spogląda na ogień, rozdarty. Gdyby robił większe postępy w nauce czytania i pisania, mógłby zostawić Hawke’owi wiadomość. Ale umie jedynie napisać swoje imię i przeczytać najprostsze książeczki dla dzieci — jak niby, przy tak ubogim zasobie słów, miałby wyjaśnić złożoność podjętej decyzji?  
— Było aż tak źle?  
Fenris spina się i odwraca. Hawke siedzi na brzegu łóżka, opierając łokcie na kolanach, i patrzy na elfa.  
— Nie — zaprzecza. — Wręcz odwrotnie… — Traci mowę. Jak miałby wyjaśnić to, co czuje, gdy Hawke patrzy na niego w ten sposób, jak opisać euforię związaną z tym, że choć przez chwilę ciężar wszczepionego lyrium spadł z jego barków?  
— To było zbyt wiele — mówi, choć te słowa są zdecydowanie nieodpowiednie. Odwraca się, bo nie jest w stanie dłużej patrzeć na twarz mężczyzny. — Wszystko na raz. Nie mogłem…  
Cisza. Przerywają ją jedynie trzaski płonącego drewna. Fenris próbuje dobrać słowa.  
— Myślałem… Był taki moment, w którym wróciła mi pamięć. Cała. — Kręci głową. — A potem to wszystko mi uciekło. Potrzebuję… Potrzebuję powietrza.  
— Fenris — odzywa się Hawke. — Nie opuszczaj Kirkwall.  
Nie nie zostawiaj mnie ani nawet nie zwykłe nie odchodź. Fenris nie potrafi się do niego odwrócić.  
— Wybacz mi — mówi i wychodzi.  
  


 

***

  
  
Gdzieś w Imperium żyje jego siostra. Musiał też mieć jakąś matkę — czy ona także jeszcze żyje? Czy go pamiętają? Czy sprowadzi na nie kłopoty, jeśli spróbuje się z nimi skontaktować? Jeśli opuści Kirkwall, jeśli ucieknie, nie będzie mógł otrzymać od nich odpowiedzi.  
Rozleniwił się w tym mieście, spoczął na laurach — pozwolił sobie zapuścić korzenie. Powinien był odejść miesiące temu, zanim jeszcze poznał Hawke’a, zanim zaprzyjaźnił się z jego towarzyszami. Sam jest sobie winien.  
  


 

***

  
  
Czy pomogą mu, gdy zjawi się Danarius? Czy uda im się go pokonać?  
  


 

***

  
  
Przywiązuje do rękawicy czerwony szal, który zwędził z pokoju Hawke’a. Być może jako pamiątkę. Tak, jakby nie nosił tego wspomnienia w swoim sercu.  
  


 

***

  
  
Znajduje się dwa dni drogi od Kirkwall, na wietrznych szlakach gór Vimmark. Ścieżka jest wyjątkowo zdradliwa, przez ostre kamienie pod stopami oraz mgłę zasłaniającą drogi w dolinach. Pierwszą noc przesypia w zawilgoconej jaskini, wsłuchując się w latające nad nim bez przerwy nietoperze.  
Dokąd powinien się udać? Może wzdłuż wybrzeża do Rivanu. Może piraci zechcą zatrudnić go jako najemnika — może uda mu się w ten sposób zdobyć kilka lat dla siebie, nim ci morscy złodzieje oddadzą go niechybnie w ręce Imperium.  
A może powinien udać się do Antivy. Może Dom Kruków uzna go za przydatnego, choć jest prawie złamanym uciekinierem bez jakiegokolwiek pojęcia o posługiwaniu się sztyletami. Z drugiej strony ma swe lyrium i potrafi zabić jednym ciosem.  
Ostatecznie jednak staje przed bramami Kirkwall, przerażony tym, że myśli o tym miejscu dom.  
  


 

***

  
  
Minął niemal tydzień od pamiętnego dnia, kiedy opuścił Kirkwall. Ale nad ranem rozlega się pukanie — dźwięk, którego z jednej strony z nadzieją wyczekiwał, a z drugiej obawiał się przez całą noc.  
Gdy Hawke go widzi, uśmiecha się i mówi:  
— Cieszę się, że wróciłeś.  
Fenris na niego nie zasługuje.  
Hawke przesuwa po nim spojrzeniem, zatrzymuje je na dłużej na czerwonym szaliku. Na twarzy mężczyzny pojawia się coś, czego elf nie potrafi odczytać, ale po chwili znika, zasłonięte kolejnym, zdecydowanie zbyt naturalnym uśmiechem Hawke’a.  
— Zainteresowany zarobieniem pieniędzy od Hrabiego?  
  


 

***

  
  
Izabela uczy go grać w Kapryśny Los — Fenris odnosi wrażenie, że kobieta z ogromną radością pozbawia go jego pieniędzy.  
— Następnym razem zagramy w rozbieranego — mówi, taksując spojrzeniem jego zbroję i zbierając karty.  
  
Przysłuchuje się, jak Varrik opowiada zasłyszane historie o wielkich, starożytnych thaigach, o żyłach lyrium tak szerokich i czystych, że śpiewały niczym podziemny chór. O kupcach prześcigających się nawzajem o dostęp do tych żył, o krasnoludach, które pracowały przy lyrium tak długo, że nawet one traciły rozum.  
  
Czasami, gdy nie może spać, towarzyszy Avelinie na nocnych patrolach. Ona opowiada mu o Fereldenie, o tym, jak Plaga nadciągnęła z południa, niszcząc wszystko na swej drodze. Najczęściej jednak opowiada mu o mabarim, którego musiała zostawić, o tym, że na południu padało tyle śniegu, że ludzie musieli wykopywać sobie ścieżki. Rzadko porusza temat zmarłego męża. Fenris domyśla się, że nie powinien pytać, by ułatwić jej pozostawienie przeszłości za sobą.  
Pozwala Plugawcowi opatrywać jego rany, gdy walki dobiegają końca; magia pełznie pod jego skórą, drażniąc i swędząc nieprzyjemnie. Nie ufa jej, nawet wtedy, gdy na własne oczy widzi, jak skaleczenia znikają, a sińce bledną.  
Magini krwi trzyma się raczej na uboczu, chyba, że Izabela zaczyna ją podpuszczać. Magini w wielu kwestiach jest równie zła jak Plugawiec — ale z drugiej strony oboje są elfami. Oboje są wyrzutkami. Być może Fenris rozumie ją lepiej, niż kiedykolwiek byłby gotów przyznać.  
Obserwuje Hawke’a.  
Mężczyzna zmienił się, od kiedy spotkali się po raz pierwszy. Stał się spokojniejszy, z większą rozwagą przyjmuje zlecenia. Wciąż za często zbiera mu się na żarciki i bywa na tyle durny, by w wolne dni wyzywać Varrika na pijackie pojedynki. Niestety, wolne dni zdarzają się teraz niezwykle rzadko.  
Kirkwall wycisnęło mocne piętno na ciele mężczyzny. Fenris bacznie przygląda się, jak Hawke rozciera nadgarstki pod koniec dnia, jak stara się ukryć utykanie na prawą nogę, gdy zbliża się sztorm. Czasami, gdy burza szaleje po jego pustym domu, Fenris leży bezsennie, rozmyślając, jakby to było, rozmasowywać kciukami nogi mężczyzny, od kolan aż po łydki. Potem marzy o objęciu dłońmi uda Hawke’a i całowaniu go w dole pleców.  
Może, kto wie, mógłby mieć to wszystko. Ale teraz jedyne, co mu pozostało, to odganianie od siebie takich myśli.  
  


 

***

  
  
Decyduje się wysłać list. Podpisuje go jako “Brat” i ma nadzieję, że nie wpadnie on w niepowołane ręce.  
  


 

***

  
  
— Naprawdę go zraniłeś — odzywa się Varrik w trakcie partyjki Diamondback**.  
— Chyba nie nadążam — odpowiada Fenris, choć ma przybijające poczucie, że jednak nadążył.  
Varrik kiwa głową, wskazując brodą na ladę barmana, przy której Hawke rozmawia z całkiem ładną dziewczyną. Kobieta trzyma dłonie na blacie bardzo blisko rąk Hawke’a i uśmiecha się do niego.  
— On i tak nic z tym nie zrobi — podsumowuje krasnolud, odkładając karty na stół wierzchem do góry, i sięga po metalowy kufel z piwem. — Ona zaprosi go do siebie, bo przecież jest Hawke’iem, tym, o którym tak wiele się ostatnio mówi. Hawke, bohater Dolnego Miasta, stróż pokoju. Ale on tylko uśmiechnie się do niej i odmówi.  
Fenris przygląda im się, chociaż wie, że nie powinien, że przecież nie powinno go to obchodzić. Niemniej, dopiero gdy mężczyzna odprawia ją z delikatnym uśmiechem i życzliwym poklepaniu po ramieniu, elf jest w stanie odezwać wzrok, wbijając go dla odmiany w swoje karty.  
— To, co Hawke robi w wolnym czasie, nie należy do moich zainteresowań.  
— Twoja twarz opowiada zupełnie inną historię — zauważa Varrik. — To coś na twoim nadgarstku również.  
Elf natychmiast chowa prawą rękę pod stół, uporczywie wpatrując się w karty, wściekły na siebie za to, że się zaczerwienił. Odsłania karty.  
Varrik rzuca swoje na stół i uśmiecha się drwiąco.  
— Wygląda na to, że wygrałem tę rundę.  
  


 

***

  
  
— On nie powinien — mówi Varrikowi, po tym, jak przegrywa dwa suwereny i wypija zdecydowanie za dużo paskudnych pomyj serwowanych w karczmie.  
Varrik wydaje z siebie dźwięk, mający stanowić przytaknięcie, pomagając mu wyjść z Wisielca. Hawke opuścił tawernę godzinę wcześniej, po tym, jak przegrał wszystkie pieniądze, jakie miał przy sobie, usprawiedliwiając się porannym spotkaniem z Bethany. Fenris nie pamięta już, kiedy ostatnio był aż tak pijany. Varrik wyśmiał go i nazwał łatwym zyskiem.  
— Powinien znaleźć sobie… kogoś — dodaje Fenris. — Bardziej wartościowego.  
— Na Andrastę — mamrocze krasnolud. — Obaj jesteście tak głupi, że do siebie pasujecie.  
Elf przeciera twarz wolą ręką — tę drugą ma przewieszoną przez ramiona Varrika.  
— Nawet nie waż się przy mnie płakać.  
— Nie płaczę — odwarkuje Fenris z irytacją.  
— Chodź, elfie. Zabiorę cię do domu.  
  


  
***  


 

— Moja matka — oznajmia Hawke, zjawiając się na progu domu Fenrisa. Ledwie oddycha, a jego oczy błyszczą dziko. — Znalazłem lilie*. Fenris, proszę.  
Fenris chowa miecz do pochwy i rusza za nim bez słowa.  


 

***

  
Hawke jest tak niesamowicie silny, hardo patrzy w oczy magowi krwi, choć tuż obok niego stoi przerażający mutant z twarzą jego matki. Nie wzdryga się nawet, gdy Quentin przyzywa swe cienie — traktuje to niczym zwykłą, zleconą przez kogoś robotę.  
Dopiero, gdy jest po walce, Fenris dostrzega, jak zbudowana przez mężczyznę fasada się kruszy — Hawke pada na kolana, a jego szloch i „mamo” są niemal zbyt ciche, by mógł je usłyszeć. Znika wszelkie samozadowolenie, zastąpione przez potężną wściekłość, która trzymała Fenrisa na nogach przez te wszystkie lata, gdy był ścigany. Hawke układa głowę matki na swoich kolanach, a Fenris czuje, jak odradza się w nim nienawiść — do magów, do tych, którzy są na tyle popieprzeni, by wykorzystywać do swych chorych planów nieświadome, niewinne ofiary.  
Czuje także smutek — ból Hawke’a stał się jego bólem. I nawet jeśli ma na swoich barkach dość własnego cierpienia, te przyjmie z ochotą, gdyż jest to jedna z niewielu rzeczy, z którymi potrafi sobie poradzić.  


 

***

  
Nie jest pewien, czy jego obecność okaże się pożądana, ale mimo to puka do drzwi rezydencji Hawke’ów. Bodahn wita go z uprzejmym uśmiechem i wpuszcza do środka. W holu wejściowym stoją rzędy kwiatów z dołączonymi kondolencjami od rodziny i przyjaciół, wśród których brylowała Lady Amell. Pod jej portretem płoną świece.  
  
Powoli otwiera drzwi do sypialni Hawke’a. Mężczyzna nie unosi na niego wzroku wbitego w kolana, nawet gdy wchodzi do środka.  
— Nie wiem, czy nie wolałbyś, abym wyszedł — mówi cicho Fenris. — I nie wiem, co mógłbym powiedzieć, by cię jakkolwiek pocieszyć. Ale jestem tu, gdybyś mnie potrzebował.  
— Mogłem dotrzeć tam prędzej — odzywa się Hawke. — Powinienem był szybciej zauważyć, że zniknęła. Mogłem wcześniej wyruszyć.  
— Z perspektywy czasu wiele rzeczy wydaje się tak proste, ale tu i teraz nigdy takie nie są.  
— Najpierw Carver. Później odebrali mi Bethany. A teraz to.  
Fenris z wahaniem siada na łóżku obok Hawke’a.  
— Czy jest coś, co mogłem zrobić? — pyta Hawke. — Czy mogłem ocalić którekolwiek z nich?  
Fenris zdaje sobie sprawę, że nie ma zbytnio pojęcia o pocieszaniu innych. Tak bardzo chciałby wiedzieć, co powinien teraz powiedzieć.  
— Nie chcę być sam — odzywa się cicho mężczyzna. Fenris obejmuje go ramionami i przyciąga do siebie.  


 

***

  
  
Nad ranem Fenris odsuwa się od Hawke’a. Hawke nie płakał, lecz minęło dużo czasu, nim wreszcie zasnął. Fenris przytulił się do jego pleców, obejmując go ręką w pasie, a jego włosy ocierały się o kark mężczyzny. Hawke nie chciał rozmawiać. Fenris doskonale to rozumiał.  
Słońce jeszcze nie wstało. Fenris przez kilka chwil wsłuchuje się w spokojny oddech mężczyzny, po czym odsuwa się ostrożnie. Hawke i tak spał zbyt krótko, nie było potrzeby, by go budzić.  
Nie chce wychodzić z pokoju. Nie chce, by Hawke po przebudzeniu się zastał puste łóżko. Już i tak opuściło go zbyt wiele osób.  
Fenris sięga po leżącą na nocnej szafce książkę, którą mężczyzna aktualnie czytał. Odwraca ją ku światłu bijącemu od płonącego kominka i stara się odszyfrować słowa.  


 

***

  
Fenris czuje się głupio, przez większość dni po śmierci Lady Amell podążając za Hawkiem niczym cień. Siada z nim z bibliotece, czując się jak skończony imbecyl, i próbuje czytać na głos jedną z powieści Varrika — literuje słowa niczym dziecko, od czasu do czasu dorzucając złośliwe komentarze na temat błędów w opisach lub w fabule. Hawke wpatruje się w ogień, trzymając dłonie na kolanach. Fenris zastanawia się, czy mężczyzna w ogóle go słucha.  
Kompletną odmianą jest także to, że to właśnie on namawia Hawke’a do jedzenia, a nie na odwrót. Orana przynosi im pokrojony chleb, ser z importu i czystą wodę ze źródła nieopodal Rozdartego Grzbietu. Fenris siada naprzeciwko mężczyzny w przestronnej jadalni i przygląda się, jak ten skubie chleb w milczeniu.  
W rzeczywistości jednak Kirkwall nie daje Hawke’owi czasu na żałobę. Qunari są niespokojni, w związku z czym Wicehrabia wysyła do Hawke’a trzy niecierpiące zwłoki powiadomienia w ciągu niecałych dwóch dni. Dopiero wtedy Hawke zakłada zbroję i wyciera swe noże.  


 

***

  
— Basalit—an — mówi Fenris i żałuje swych słów, jak tylko opuszczają jego usta. — On ma prawo wyzwać cię na pojedynek.  
Być może to ich jedyne wyjście — wojownicy Qunari przewyższali liczebnością ich czteroosobową grupę stosunkiem jeden do pięciu, nie wspominając o samym Arishoku. Fenris jest pewien swych umiejętności, ale zdaje sobie też sprawę, że nie mieliby w tej walce szans. Nie wspominając już o zamkniętych w Twierdzy Wicehrabiego mieszkańcach Kirkwall.  
Arishok patrzy na Hawke’a. Sięga po swoje bronie — w jedną dłoń chwyta dwustronne ostrze wyglądające niczym wyrwane z gilotyny, zaś w drugą berdysz.  
— Przyjmuję wyzwanie — oświadcza Hawke. Jego spojrzenie jest przenikliwe, a broda uniesiona wysoko. Wyciągnął noże, wciąż ociekające krwią pokonanych niedawno wrogów. Szczerzy zęby w uśmiechu — oto drobny człowiek szczerzy kły do uzbrojonego po zęby herszta wojowników Qunari.  
— Jak sobie życzysz — odpowiada Arishok i naciera na niego.  


 

***

  
Hawke porusza się zwinnie, ostrza jego noży błyskają w świetle padającym z okien twierdzy. Tańczy wokół Arishoka, wodząc oczami od jednego punktu witalnego do drugiego, kalkulując. Arishok jest znacznie silniejszy od niego, ale Hawke brak siły nadrabia zręcznością i szybkością.  
Ostatecznie Hawke’owi udaje się znaleźć odpowiedni moment — wskakuje Arishokowi na plecy, gdy ten odwraca się na chwilę. Ląduje stopami na jego potężnych łopatkach, unosi sztylet…  
… w powietrze tryska fontanna krwi…  
… Arishok upada.  
Hawke stacza się z pleców martwego Qunari i chwiejnie podnosi się na nogi.  


 

***

  
Ma wstrząśnienie mózgu, powstałe po uderzeniu w ścianę, na którą rzucił go Arishok, oraz kilka złamanych żeber, których dosięgnął trzonek topora Qunari. Plugawiec najlepiej jak potrafi tamuje krwotok wewnętrzny i leczy połamane żebra, ale mimo to Hawke z trudem utrzymuje się na nogach.  
— Powinieneś odpocząć — napomina go Plugawiec. — Może łatwiej byłoby mi cię uzdrowić, gdybyś dał swemu ciału szansę na regenerację.  
— Wypijcie za mnie cały alkohol w karczmie — prosi Hawke, zwracając się do Izabeli i Varrika, którzy kiwają głowami.  
Plugawiec już się czai, by zarzucić sobie ramię Hawke’a na barki.  
— Ja go odprowadzę — wtrąca Fenris. — Jestem pewien, że twoje… umiejętności są potrzebne gdzie indziej. — Jakby nie patrzeć, miasto nadal płonie. Na pewno nie zabraknie mu rannych.  
— Upewnij się, że dotrze do domu. I nie pozwól mu wypić niczego poza wodą.  
— Oczywiście — zapewnia Fenris z poirytowaniem.  
Plugawiec zwleka jeszcze przez chwilę, wodząc spojrzeniem od Fenrisa do Hawke’a. W końcu Hawke odzywa się zmęczonym głosem:  
— Idź śmiało, Andersie.  
— Wpadnę do ciebie jutro — zapewnia Plugawiec i po chwili znika,  
Fenris przejmuje na siebie większość ciężaru mężczyzny, gdy powoli ruszają do przodu. Przynajmniej są w Górnym Mieście — choć wszechobecne barykady nie pomagają w przedostaniu się przez dzielnicę. Dym gryzie Fenrisa w oczy.  
— Przepraszam — mówi Hawke, pokasłując i krzywiąc się z bólu przez nie do końca doleczone żebra. — Jestem pewien, że ty także masz lepsze rzeczy do roboty niż niańczenie mnie.  
— Niekoniecznie — zapewnia Fenris, kopiąc na bok walające się szczątki.  
— Powinieneś dołączyć do Varrika i Izabeli — mówi dalej Hawke. — W domu dam już sobie radę.  
— Miasto płonie na naszych oczach — zauważa. — Nie wiem, co miałbym z nimi świętować.  
— To bolało — oświadcza Hawke. Fenris patrzy na niego uważnie, pewien, że mężczyzna mówi to dosłownie, ale ten uśmiecha się lekko. — Nie zamierzasz świętować na cześć nowego Bohatera Kirkwall?  
— Jak widzę, nowy tytuł już uderza ci do głowy.  
Hawke śmieje się, ale ten śmiech szybko zamiera, a on sam zaciska wargi z bólu.  
— Może zamiast szukać powodów do zmartwień, powinniśmy szukać powodów do radości — zauważa.  
Na horyzoncie pojawia się posiadłość Hawke’ów.  
— Optymista — mówi Fenris.  
Hawke mocniej obejmuje elfa w pasie.  
— O tak.  


 

***

  
Czasami, gdy zachodzą do Wisielca, kobiety, które nigdy wcześniej nie zaszczycały Hawke’a nawet spojrzeniem, teraz narzucają mu się jak kurtyzany z Kwitnącej Róży. Nie chodzi tylko o to, że jest Bohaterem Kirkwall — do kompletu ma także ładną buźkę i dość próżności, by świetnie zdawać sobie z tego sprawę. Uśmiecha się do nich czarująco i pokazuje im te swoje głupie sztuczki z nożami, nawet jeśli nie przyjmuje żadnej z ich ofert, by opuścić karczmę we dwoje.  
Pewnej nocy, gdy Izabela ogrywa go w Karpyśny Los, Fenris śledzi wzrokiem młodego mężczyznę, który kupuje Hawke’owi drinka. Ledwie zwraca uwagę na trzymane w dłoni karty, przez co przegrywa dwie kolejki z rzędu, niepotrzebnie odsłaniając karty.  
Są zajęci rozmową — Hawkę uśmiecha się w odpowiedzi na słowa mężczyzny. Po chwili uśmiech przeradza się w głośny śmiech, na dźwięk którego wnętrzności Fenrisa zmieniają się w supeł, a on sam zaciska zęby, żałując, że kiedykolwiek pozwolił Hawke’owi odejść. Nienawidzi się za to, że to on od niego odszedł, a mimo to jest zbyt samolubny, by znieść myśl o tym, że Hawke mógłby pójść do przodu.  
Varrik nachyla się ku Fenrisowi.  
— Wszystko gra, elfie? — pyta cicho.  
— Aż tak boli, że ogołociłam cię z całej kasy? — pyta Izabela, ale uśmiech, którym go obdarza, jest nieco smutny, zupełnie jakby wiedziała.  
— Jeszcze do mnie wróci — oświadcza.  


 

***

  
Na Okaleczonym Wybrzeżu pojawia się grupa łowców niewolników, szmuglujących elfy porwane w Fereldenie. Fenris proponuje towarzyszom, by wyruszyli o świcie, aby nikt ich nie dostrzegł. Plugawiec rozpala ognisko w osłoniętej niszy skalnej, wokół którego skupia się cała drużyna. Z południa nadeszły zimowe wiatry, wieszczące koniec jesieni.  
Fenris obejmuje pierwszą wartę. Varrik zasypia niemalże natychmiast, tuląc się do kuszy. Plugawiec zasypia plecami do ognia, jedną dłoń zaciskając na lasce. Hawke opiera się plecami o pień drzewa i obserwuje Fenrisa. Fenris obserwuje Hawke’a.  
— Powinieneś się przespać — zauważa.  
Hawke unosi wzrok, przyglądając się jego twarzy przez smugę dymu unoszącą się znad ogniska. Fenris odwraca wzrok, spoglądając ponad drzewami i skałami na brzeg.  
— Nie przychodzisz już na lekcje — zauważa Hawke.  
— Uznałem, że to nieodpowiednie.  
— Czemu?  
Fenris nie odpowiada.  
— Powinieneś zacząć znowu przychodzić — mówi Hawke, uśmiechając się do elfa. — Robiłeś naprawdę duże postępy. Podobała mi się twoja interpretacja powieści Varrika.  
— Możliwe, że zmyśliłem niektóre fragmenty — wyznaje.  
Hawke śmieje się cicho, przez co Fenris nabiera ochoty na to, by przejść przez całe obozowisko, klęknąć przed nim, pocałować go i błagać o przebaczenie. Oczy Hawke’a błyszczą w blasku ognia, jego broda odrasta niesfornie, a pod paznokciami widnieją resztki krwi. To nie czas i nie miejsce na mrzoki o szorstkich dłoniach na jego skórze, o wargach na jego szyi, o miarowym oddechu tuż przy jego uchu.  
— Przyjdziesz? — pyta Hawke.  
Fenris odwraca wzrok, ale kiwa głową.  


 

***

 

Czasami budzi się nad ranem, dysząc ciężko, czując na sobie dotyk widmowych dłoni, które pieszczą jego brzuch, rozpalajac lyrium do bólu. A nawet, gdy ból mija, a znaki z lyrium przygasają, jego erekcja nadal się pręży, rozpychając się w skórzanych spodniach.  
Zazwyczaj to ignoruje, a wszystko z czasem mija, ale niekiedy ulega i obejmuje się dłonią, oddając się swym ulubionym fantazjom. Hawke przyszpila go do ściany, wbijając zęby w jego bark. Jedną dłoń kładzie na jego klatce piersiowej i pieści kciukiem sutek. Fenris obejmuje mężczyznę nogami w pasie, podczas gdy ten go pieprzy.  
A kiedy dochodzi, leży na twardym łóżku i wpatruje się w sufit, czując pustkę.  
  


 

***

  
  
Fenris cicho podchodzi do Aveliny i staje przy niej.  
— Chłodna noc — mówi kobieta, rozglądając się po dokach. Na horyzoncie pojawia się statek, powoli sunąc, niemal skradając się ku miastu. Pod nimi rozlegają się stłumione głosy robotników portowych. — Jesteś daleko od Górnego Miata.  
— Nie napotkałem żadnych problemów — zapewnia ją, wpatrując się w światła statku. Światło rzucane przez latarnię morską odbija się na lekko wzburzonych wodach rozbijających się o wybrzeże.  
— Dziś w nocy spodziewamy się kłopotów — rzuca Avelina.  
— Z radością pomogę — zapewnia, siadając na jednym z porzuconych skrzyń.  
W milczeniu przyglądają się podpływającemu okrętowi. W pewnej chwili Avelina przesiada się, szurając okutym w zbroję butem o kamienny bruk.  
— Czujesz się obywatelem? — pyta.  
Fenris spogląda na nią.  
— Kirkwall — prezycuje. — Jesteśmy tu już tak długo.  
\- A ty?  
\- Czasami — wyznaje. — A czasami zaskakuje mnie, jak mało wiem o tutejszej kulturze. Ferelden nigdy nie zniósłby takiej biurokracji i tylu zasad.  
Fenris uśmiecha się lekko. Hawke zdecydowanie lubił je łamać.  
— Myślałeś o tym, aby się ustatkować? Nie w tej starej, zagrzybionej ruderze. W miejscu, które mógłbyś nazwać swoim. Może z kimś?  
— Jestem zbiegłym niewolnikiem bez tożsamości. Dokąd miałbym pójść? Kto by mnie zechciał?  
— Nigdy nie mogłam zrozumieć — mówi powoli Avelina, jakby nie była pewna, czy w ogóle wypada o to spytać — czemu ty i Hawke już nie jesteście razem.  
— Odszedłem od niego — wyjaśnia prosto.  
— Co? — Avelina patrzy na niego. — Dlaczego?  
— Kiedy Danarius po mnie przyjdzie… jeśli mnie pojmie… na co niby przydałbym się wtedy Hawke’owi?  
— Wiesz, że nie oddalibyśmy cię bez walki.  
— Mimo to, jest mnóstwo innych powodów. Widziałem, jak ludzie traktują elfy. Gdyby moi sąsiedzi mieli taką możliwość, natychmiast wykopaliby mnie do Obcowiska. Nikt nie próbuje kwestionować tego, że moja rasa to podludzie, których ignoruje się za dnia, a obawia się nocą. Zostają też kwestie posiadłości, przyszłości rodu Amell. Ja z pewnością nie mógłbym dać mu potomka.  
Avelina przygląda mu się, marszcząc brwi.  
— Strasznie dużo o tym myślałeś.  
— Pochodzę znikąd. Idę donikąd. Moje miejsce jest w cieniu.  
Kobieta unosi brew.  
— Teraz już dramatyzujesz.  
— To najprawdziwsza prawda.  
— A czy Hawke nie ma w tej kwestii nic do powiedzenia?  
— Hawke — odpowiada z lekkim rozbawieniem Fenris. — Hawke jest zbyt… dobry, by spojrzeć prawdzie w oczy.  
  


 

***

  
  
Prawda jest taka: Hawke ma nad nim zbyt dużą władzę, a on boi się, że uciekając od jednego pana, wpadnie prosto w sidła drugiego.  
A taka jest smutna, żałosna prawda: Fenris jest zbyt złamany, by wiedzieć, jak stać się kimś, na kogo Hawke zasługuje.  
Odnajduje list wsunięty przez szparę w drzwiach wejściowych jego domu. Pierwsze ostrzeżenie.  
Odczytuje go:  
Bracie,  
Będę na ciebie czekać w Gospodzie Pod Wisielcem. Mamy wiele do nadrobienia. Za tydzień wracam do Imperium.  
Varania  
Fenris pragnie uwierzyć, że przybyła tu z własnej woli, że nie przyprowadziła ze sobą całego oddziału łowców. Chce wierzyć, że naprawdę chce z nim tylko porozmawiać, może nawet mu pomóc. Ale wie lepiej.  
  


 

***

  
  
Hawke nawet nie docieka. Pyta jedynie, czy może zabrać ze sobą jeszcze kilku towarzyszy, na wypadek, gdyby komitet powitalny okazał się zbyt okazały dla nich obu. Fenris kiwa głową, słuchając go tylko jednym uchem.  
Rozpoznaje ją, jak tylko wchodzi do tawerny. Choć jej włosy są rude, ma przecież taką samą twarz. I oczy.  
Ona również go poznaje. Wygląda, jakby robiło jej się niedobrze, gdy w końcu się odzywa:  
— To naprawdę ty.  
Przypomina sobie.  
\- Leto — mówi elfka. — To twoje imię.  
A potem wszystko zmienia się w piekło.  
  


 

***

  
  
To chore, że sam widok Danariusa wywołuje w nim takie odruchy — gniew i nienawiść zostają na chwilę stłumione przez rozbudzoną potrzebę zadowolenia mężczyzny. To obrzydliwe, że jego pierwsza myśl sugerowała, iż musi wrócić z Danariusem do Imperium, bo inaczej ukarzą go w sposób okrutniejszy niż to, jak Danarius wszczepił lyrium pod skórę po wewnętrznej stronie ud, grożąc, że następnym razem wydrze je razem ze skórą. A może właśnie to zrobią — może właśnie na to zasługuje, za bycie dość głupim, by w ogóle uciekać.  
Nie. Nigdzie nie będzie wracać — jest wolny. Nie jest niczyim niewolnikiem. Jego miejsce jest tutaj, z nowymi przyjaciółmi. Z Hawkiem.  
— Czy to jest twój nowy pan? — pyta Danarius. — Ten Bohater Kirkwall?  
  


 

***

  
  
Danarius musi zginąć. Reszta razem z nim.  
  


 

***

  
  
Unosi Danariusa z podłogi, a ból promieniujący z jaśniejącego lyrium jedynie podsyca jego nienawiść. Oczy mężczyzny wychodzą niemal na wierzch, gdy ten próbuje coś wybełkotać, ale Fenris nie daje mu na to szans, zaciskając palce na jego szyi.  
— Już nie jesteś moim panem — mówi, po czym zaciska dłoń w pięść i przebija nią skórę, dosłownie wyrywając mu gardło. Rzuca okrwawioną krtań na ziemię przy Danariusie, wiedząc, że ten umrze w przeciągu kilku minut.  
Żałuje jedynie, że nie mógł tego zrobić w po tysiąckroć bardziej bolesny sposób. Ale życie nigdy nie było sprawiedliwe.  
  


 

***

  
  
\- To twoja rodzina — mówi Hawke, na co Fenris ma ochotę wrzeszczeć.  
Jak on w ogóle może tak mówić, po tym, jak ta suka go sprzedała? Jak może porównywać relację swoją i Bethany z tym, co łączyło Fenrisa z tą obcą elfką, która go zdradziła?  
Ostatecznie jednak pozwala jej odejść. Być może pożyje na tyle długo, by jeszcze tego żałować.  
  


 

***

  
  
Dochodzi do siebie w domu. Do rana wypija dwie butelki alkoholu i ignoruje pukanie Hawke’a. Nie ma już łowców. Nie ma Danariusa. Jest wolny, ale to zwycięstwo nie jest słodkie. Ze ściganej zwierzyny zmienił się w… nikogo. Jak długo jego życie… jego całe jestestwo… definiował starch?  
Od swej siostry nie otrzyma żadnych odpowiedzi. Kimkolwiek był Leto, już nie istniał.  
Zmorzony niespokojnym snem, budzi się gwałtownie, słysząc szuranie krzesła po kamiennej posadzce. Hawke siada przed nim i wyciąga mu z ręki butelkę.  
— Jak tu wszedłeś? — pyta Fenris. Wciąż jest na wpół pijany i ma potworny ból głowy.  
— Na pewno nie wybiłem okna — odpowiada Hawke, pociągając solidny łyk z butelki.  
Fenris wyciąga dłoń, na co Hawke podaje mu trunek.  
— Jaki jest plan? Siedzimy tu i upijamy się na umór?  
— Nie myślałem aż tak perspektywicznie — wyznaje Fenris.  
— Masz jakieś jedzenie?  
Wzrusza ramionami.  
\- Cóż… W takim razie chodźmy czegoś poszukać.  
  


 

***

  
  
Gdyby był trzeźwy, na pewno nie byłby tak uległy. Ale oto znajduje się w posiadłości Hawke’a, niemal siłą posadzony przy stole w jadalni. Orana stawia przed nim szklankę wody oraz miskę zupy i chleb zapieczony z serem. Dopiero, gdy widzi przed sobą jedzenie, zdaje sobie sprawę, jak bardzo był głodny. Hawke przygląda mu się, gdy odrywa zębami kęs chleba.  
\- Varrik jest niemalże przekonany, że oszalejesz i rzucisz się z Rozdartego Grzbietu.  
Fenris przełyka.  
— Nie mam zamiaru rzucać się z Rozdartego Grzbietu.  
— Ale jeśli wypijesz jeszcze więcej wina, twoja wątroba z pewnością to zrobi.  
— Nic nie będzie się rzucać z Rozdartego Grzbietu — warczy.  
Hawke uśmiecha się lekko i odchyla się na krześle.  
Fenris odkłada chleb z powrotem na talerz i zasłania oczy dłońmi.  
— Myślałem, że będzie inaczej — mówi. — Że będę wolny.  
— A nie jesteś?  
— Moja własna siostra mnie sprzedała — mamrocze. — Kto mi niby został?  
Hawke patrzy na niego twardo.  
— Masz przyjaciół. — Przełyka, zbierając się na odwagę. — Masz mnie.  


 

***

  
  
Tak, pragnie powiedzieć Fenris, ale… jak?  
  


 

***

  
  
Czy to twój nowy pan?  
Danarius nigdy nie przestanie go prześladować.  
  


 

***

  
  
\- Moje imię brzmi Fenris — warczy za pierwszym razem, gdy magini krwi próbuje nazywać go Leto. Elfka urywa, po czym pochyla się, jakby chciała go o to spytać, więc Fenris podnosi się, zostawia swojego drinka i ucieka na zewnątrz, prosto w śnieżycę.  
  


 

***

  
  
Varrik zjawia się na jego progu, trzymając drewnianą skrzynię.  
— Na oddech Stwórcy, ileż można czekać? — mówi, gdy Fenris otwiera wreszcie drzwi. — No ruszże się, to jest ciężkie.  
W skrzyni znajduje się stos naczyń stołowych i sztućców, a także kilka kieliszków do wina zabezpieczonych podartym papierem.  
— To prezent z okazji zerwania się ze smyczy — wyjaśnia Varrik. — Na pewno masz już dość picia prosto z butelki jak jakiś barbarzyńca — pomyślałem, że wniosę do twojego życia trochę klasy. Izabela pomogła mi dobrać srebra. A przez „dobrać” mam na myśli to, że większość z nich ukradła.  
— Jestem pod wrażeniem, że są od kompletu — przyznaje Fenris, wyciągając łyżkę i widelec.  
— Wszystko, co najlepsze, dla naszego elfiego przyjaciela. — Varrik stawia dwa kieliszki na porysowanym stole, wycierając je wcześniej o rękaw. — Nie zaproponujesz mi kolejki?  
— Dziękuję — odpowiada Fenris i wybiera butelkę spośród kilku, które wcześniej zgromadził. Wyciąga korek i nalewa Varrikowi wino.  
— Wiesz, byłem kiedyś w Imperium — informuje go krasnolud, opierając nogi na stole. — Dawno temu, z dziadkiem. Moja rodzina posiadała kiedyś kopalnie lyrium w Orzammarze. — Upija łyk wina, przyglądając się, jak elf napełnia swój kieliszek. — Pamiętam niewolników w fabryce przetwórczej. Mieli zdeformowane dłonie, połowa z nich oszalała. Miałem nie więcej, niż cztery lata, ale takie rzeczy zostają w pamięci.  
Fenris wypija wino duszkiem.  
— Spokojnie, tygrysie — śmieje się Varrik. — Nie sądziłem, że to tak drażliwy temat.  
— Czasami zastanawiam się, czy i mój umysł nie został zatruty przez lyrium — ni to mówi, ni syczy Fenris.  
— Wiesz, kiedy już do tego dojdzie, Hawke nie wyprze się swojej siostry — zauważa Varrik. — A ty, po czyjej stronie staniesz?  
Fenris ponownie napełnia kieliszek.  
— Być może nie będzie mnie tu, gdy nadejdzie czas decyzji.  
Varrik uśmiecha się tylko, ściągając nogi ze stołu i odstawiając pusty kieliszek na blat.  
— Gdyby ta decyzja była prosta, to już dawno by cię tu nie było.  
  


 

***

  
  
Kiedy spotykają się ponownie w Wisielcu, Izabela wręcza mu zasłony, po czym wybucha śmiechem, widząc jego minę. Zasłony. Magini krwi ukrywa uśmiech za trzymanym metalowym kuflem z przykrywką, ba, nawet Plugawiec z trudem powstrzymuje śmiech.  
— Myślę, że twojemu domowi przyda się nieco dekoracji — oświadcza Hawke, szczerząc się bezczelnie, po czym stawia im kolejną kolejkę.  
  


 

***

  
  
Spada ostatni śnieg tej zimy, ciężki, unoszony delikatnym wiatrem. Płatki spadają na płaszcz, który Fenris zarzuca na swą zbroję, na jego rękawicach pojawia się szron.  
Wracają do Kirkwall, przemierzając zdradziecką ścieżkę na Rozdartym Grzbiecie. Tylko on i pogwizdujący Hawke, zagłuszany nieco przez padający śnieg. Stopy Fenrisa przemarzają, ale przecież znosił już gorsze rzeczy.  
— Moja matka przyrządzała wspaniały korzenny cydr — oświadcza Hawke, zwalniając krok i zrównując się z Fenrisem. — Zastanawiałem się, czy nie spróbować go odtworzyć, ale obawiam się, że jakimś cudem uda mi się go przypalić.  
— Nie sądziłem, że zbiory jabłek w tym roku były dość obfite, by dało się importować cydr.  
— Cóż… — Hawke wyszczerza się. Zresztą, zawsze się do niego uśmiecha. — Znasz Varrika. Udało nam się przeszmuglować beczułkę czy dwie.  
— Czy podzielisz się swoim przypalonym cydrem z Aveliną? — Fenris chucha w dłonie, ostrożnie, by nie zranić twarzy metalową zbroją.  
— Nie spalę go, jeśli będziesz mnie pilnować.  
  


 

***

  
  
Fenris obejmuje dłońmi kubek z parującym cydrem, grzejąc wyziębione stopy przed kominkiem. Hawke okrywa jego ramiona grubym kocem, najwyraźniej ignorując na wpół zamarzniętą krew na jego skórzanym odzieniu.  
— U ciebie muszą być straszne przeciągi — zauważa mężczyzna, wyciągając się obok niego, opierając się plecami o jego fotel.  
— Da się przeżyć — zapewnia Fenris, choć nie zamierza zaprzeczać, że dom Hawke’a jest znacznie bardziej przytulny.  
— Wiesz, moja oferta pomocy przy sprzątaniu jest nada aktualna.  
Fenris uśmiecha się przelotnie.  
— Znam cię. Stanąłbyś sobie i ględził o wszystkim, na co się natkniesz, zamiast naprawdę sprzątać.  
— Przyprowadziłbym też Avelinę, ona pilnowałaby postępów. Mogę też pożyczyć ci Oranę. Zapłacę jej więcej. Znacznie więcej, biorąc pod uwagę stan twojego domu.  
— Myślisz czasem o Fereldenie? — pyta znienacka Fenris. — Plaga musiała się już skończyć. Wrócisz? Kto inny ciągnąłby cię na pewną śmierć, a potem wmawiał, że tak naprawdę to była świetna zabawa?  
Fenris uśmiecha się lekko, ale po chwili ten uśmiech znika.  
— Izabela kocha wypływać na morze, bo jej zdaniem oferuje jej to tysiąc drugich szans — kontynuuje Hawke, spoglądając na ogień i odsuwając nieco stopy od kominka. — Kiedy ma już dość tego, kim akurat jest, zawija do następnego portu i zaczyna od nowa. Przeszłość definiuje nas tylko w takim stopniu, w jakim sami tego chcemy.  
— Może — odpowiada, spoglądając na niego. — Ale tylko z moją siostrą. Najprawdopodobniej jednak nie. Chyba za bardzo się do was przywiązałem. Poza tym, jestem pewien, że strasznie byś za mną tęsknił.  
Cisza. Fenris upija wolno cydr, zamyślony.  
— Fenris — kontynuuje Hawke. — Możesz być, kimkolwiek zechcesz.  
  


 

***

  
  
Czy to twój nowy pan?  
  


 

***

  
  
Słowa grzęzną w jego gardle i wykrztuszenie ich wymaga niemałego wysiłku. Dłonie zaciska tak mocno na kubku ze stygnącym cydrem, że aż bieleją mu kostki. Wzrok wbija w płomienie.  
— Myślisz o tamtej nocy?  
Czuje na sobie spojrzenie Hawke’a. Zapada przeciągająca się cisza, a Fenris czuje się głupio, bo przecież mógł się domyśleć, że dla Hawke’a ta noc z pewnością nie znaczyła tyle, co dla niego. Mówi jednak dalej:  
— Kiedy my…  
— Wiem, o której nocy mówisz — przerywa mu mężczyzna. A potem zniża głos. — Tak. Czasami o niej myślę.  
— Chcę cię prosić o wybaczenie. Powinienem był zresztą poprosić o nie już dawno temu.  
— Nie mam ci czego wybaczać — zapewnia Hawke. Podchodzi bliżej Fenrisa, który zbiera się na odwagę, by spojrzeć mu w twarz. Hawke uśmiecha się smutno, co łamie mu serce. — Nie byłeś gotowy.  
— Nie powinienem był odchodzić — zaprzecza. — Chciałbym, abyś... — Zaciska palce na kubku. — Chciałbym, abyś był szczęśliwy.  
— Czy ty jesteś szczęśliwy?  
— Ja… — Fenris przełyka ciężko ślinę. — Przez większość dni mam wrażenie, że nie wiem, co znaczy szczęście.  
Hawke zamyka oczy i bierze głęboki oddech — długi, głęboki i spokojny, jakby szykował się do bitwy. Fenris widział to już wcześniej — w ten sposób Hawke opanowuje gniew, uspokaja się, hamuje żądzę krwi.  
— Fenris — mówi łagodnie.  
— Myślę, że jestem już gotowy — mówi elf. — Czy to ci… odpowiada?  
Hawke dotyka jego twarzy, pieszcząc kciukiem kość policzkową, szukając jego oczu. A już chwilę później pochyla się i łapie usta Fenrisa w pocałunku, synchronizując ich oddech.  
  


 

***

  
  
Fenris budzi się o poranku, z głową na piersi Hawke’a. Zasłony są rozsunięte, wpuszczając dość światła, by Hawke mógł czytać książkę tuż nad jego twarzą.  
— Dzień dobry — wita go cicho mężczyzna, spoglądając na niego. Fenris unosi głowę, wsuwając jedną dłoń za kark Hawke’a, jasno sygnalizując, na co ma ochotę. Mężczyzna uśmiecha się szeroko i całuje go, a jego szeroka dłoń wędruje na tyłek Fenrisa, gdy ten unosi się, by przyjąć wygodniejszą pozycję. Książka spada na podłogę, gdy elf obejmuje palcami penis Hawke’a.  
— Dzień bardzo dobry — wykrztusza jeszcze Hawke, nim Fenris ucisza go pocałunkiem.

 

***

 

\- Obrzydliwość — komentuje Varrik. — Jeszcze nigdy nie widziałem, by polowanie na apostatów wzbudzało w tobie aż taką radość.  
\- Miałem dobry tydzień — wyjaśnia Hawke.  
\- Ciekawe, czemu — rzuca Izabela, spoglądając przez ramię na Fenrisa.  
\- Jeśli zechciałbyś zdradzić trochę szczegółów — zagaja Varrik — to informuję cię, że ja i Izabela pracujemy obecnie nad wspólną książką.  
\- O tak, podziel się — popiera Izabela, szturchając Hawke’a biodrem.  
\- A może jednak nie — warczy Fenris.  
  


 

***

  
  
Na początku jest… dziwnie. Fenris przez większość czasu chodzi za Hawkiem z obrzydliwie głupkowatym uśmieszkiem przyklejonym na twarzy, a przez resztę czasu ignoruje wszystkich, próbując udowodnić samemu sobie, że nikt nie ma nad nim kontroli. Wybiera się na długie spacery wzdłuż Okaleczonego Wybrzeża, krocząc ukrytymi ścieżkami, nieznanymi nawet korsarzom. Czasami natyka się na grupkę piratów lub na samotnego apostatę, a wówczas nie umie się powstrzymać przed sprowokowaniem ich do małej walki.  
Przechwytuje dwa transporty skradzionych dóbr. Avelina nie zadaje pytań.  
Nie chodzi o to, że potrzebuje pieniędzy. Chce jedynie mieć pewność, że nie stracił formy, nie osiadł na laurach.  
A Hawke — Fenris na niego nie zasługuje. Bo mężczyzna nie komentuje jego eskapad nawet słowem, tylko w milczeniu pomaga mu zabandażować płytkie rany na ramionach po jakimś wyjątkowo… bliskim spotkaniu. Fenris myśli jednak, że jeśli ktokolwiek miałby go zrozumieć, to byłby to właśnie Hawke.  
  


 

***

  
  
\- Mam coś dla ciebie — oświadcza Hawke, gdy Fenris przychodzi do niego na kolację. Fenris powoli ściąga rękawice i idzie za mężczyzną do głównego hallu.  
\- Muszę cię ostrzec, że nie jest w najlepszym stanie — dodaje, podnosząc tobołek owinięty płótnem i rozwijając go. — I mam też częściowo wrażenie, że byłoby lepiej, gdybym po prostu wyrzucił to przez okno, bo nie wiem, czy nie poczujesz się urażony. Niemniej, Varrik nalegał, twierdząc, że uznasz to za zabawne i że, cytując go, docenisz ironię.  
\- Jestem pewien, że mi się spodoba — zapewnia Fenris.  
\- No dobrze. — Hawke jeszcze przez chwilę zakrywa podarunek, po czym podaje go elfowi.  
Fenris wybucha śmiechem, biorąc ostrze. Skupia się, po czym przesuwa jaśniejącą dłonią wzdłuż ostrza. Lyrium wtopione w metal ożywa, a zamknięta w nim moc iskrzy i rozpala się, spopielając kurz i brud osiadłe przez lata na ostrzu.  
— W takim razie ty musisz zostać archontem* — zauważa.  
— Och, zawsze mierzyłem wysoko — zapewnia Hawke, szczerząc się.  
— Myślę też, że gdyby było trzeba, poszedłbym za tobą aż do Imperium — dodaje cicho elf.  
— Myślę, że to nie będzie konieczne — zapewnia Hawke, po czym całuje go delikatnie, opierając dłonie na jego ramionach. Odsuwa się i uśmiecha. — Nada się?  
— Spełni swoje zadanie — zapewnia Fenris, opierając miecz o ścianę, po czym wplątuje palce w miękkie włosy na karku mężczyzny i przyciąga go do porządnego pocałunku.  
  


 

***

  
  
Fenris zaczyna podchodzić poważniej do lekcji czytania, czasami też siedzi do późna i ćwiczy pisanie. Hawke układa głowę na jego kolanach i od czasu do czasu komentuje to, co wydarzyło się danego dnia lub dzieli się najświeższą fantazją erotyczną, jaką raczyła się z nim podzielić Izabela na karteczce wsuniętej w jego tylną kieszeń — co więcej, Hawke nie omieszkuje dorzucić do tego swojego zbereźnego komentarza. Nim wypalą się świece, a Fenrisowi kończy się kreda, Hawke zasypia i obślinia mu kostkę. Fenris nie czuje stopy od siedzenia zbyt długo w jednej pozycji, ale nie przeszkadza mu to, o ile w zamian może pochylić się i całować Hawke’a w skroń, aż ten budzi się i zaspanym głosem pyta o godzinę.  
  
Czasami zabiera Hawke’a na swe wędrówki po Okaleczonym Wybrzeżu. Wtedy to Fenris ich prowadzi, a kiedy w starych tunelach wydrążonych w jaskiniach natkną się na niczego nie podejrzewających korsarzy albo mały oddział łowców niewolników, Hawke zawsze spogląda na Fenrisa w oczekiwaniu na rozkazy.  
  


 

***

  
  
Późną wiosną nawet Fenris nie może już ignorować narastającego w mieście napięcia. Może jemu jest o tyle łatwiej, że wie już, iż na koniec tak naprawdę nie będzie musiał dokonywać wyboru. Podąży za Hawkiem, który, jako bohater miasta, będzie musiał się za kimś opowiedzieć.  
List przychodzi o poranku, nim jeszcze Fenris zdąży wyjść z posiadłości. Akurat zakłada napierśnik, gdy Hawke wchodzi do pokoju boso, trzymając plik listów i krzywiąc się na sam ich widok.  
— Mam się natychmiast stawić w Katowni — czyta, po czym spogląda na elfa. — Chcesz iść ze mną?  
— Oczywiście — odpowiada Fenris. Hawke uśmiecha się i pochyla się, po czym całuje go w kącik ust i wychodzi.  
  


 

***

  
  
Czerwone światło strzela w górę niczym flara, błyskając zza okien wieży, nim roznosi ją w kawałeczki — kamienie i cegły kruszą się, zmieniają w proch, który wisi w powietrzu niczym ciężka chmura smogu. Fenris czuje w powietrzu wyładowania i domyśla się, że wybuch wywołano środkiem na bazie lyrium. Jakim cudem Plugawcowi udało się położyć łapska na takiej ilości lyrium?  
— Nie możemy już dłużej milczeć. Wymusiłem więc działanie — oznajmia Plugawiec, na co Fenris wyjmuje broń. Niemal rzuca się na terrorystę, ale Varrik w ostatniej chwili powstrzymuje go, kładąc dłoń na jego piersi i rzucając mu ostrzegawcze spojrzenie. To nie jest jego decyzja.  
— Wydałeś na moją siostrę wyrok śmierci — mówi Hawke niskim, niebezpiecznym głosem.  
— Zabij mnie — odpowiada Plugawiec. — Wymierz sprawiedliwość za tych, którzy musieli zginąć w mojej sprawie.  
Hawke spogląda na nich, nim ponownie przenosi wzrok na Plugawca. Jego decyzja jest ostateczna.  
— Pomożesz nam naprawić to, co na nas sprowadziłeś.  
  


 

***

  
  
Ulicami przemykają cienie, magowie używają krwi poległych, by przeżyć i uciec przed chaosem. Wśród nich są też szabrownicy, którzy przyzywają swe oddziały, by kraść i siać terror. Niebo nad miastem jest czerwone i ciemne, krztusi się od lyrium.  
Krwi można użyć tylko raz. By zdobyć więcej mocy, ci magowie będą musieli zabijać. Fenris widział to już zbyt wiele razy. Historia zawsze się powtarza.  
Podąża za Hawkiem między płonącymi gruzami domów, ku stłumionemu światłu bijącemu od bliźniaczych wież.  
  


 

***

  
  
\- Stwórco — mamrocze Varrik, czyszcząc swą kuszę z krwi. — Mam już tego dość.  
\- Chyba kupię sobie łódź — oświadcza Izabela. — Lepiej byłoby w sumie statek. Tak, to już mój czas, by pójść dalej.  
\- Mogliśmy wszyscy zginać — zauważa jakże pomocnie Hawke.  
\- Śmiało, możesz być pierwszy w kolejce — zapewnia słodko Varrik. — Jeszcze trochę i sam wyrzucę cię za burtę.  
Fenris milczy. Trzymając miecz na kolanach, przygląda się Plugawcowi, który siedzi skulony na samym końcu sterburty.  
  


 

***

  
  
Bethany dołącza do ich grupy. Fenris pozwala jej uleczyć swoje rany, po czym odsuwa się jak najdalej od magów, którzy zbierają się w gromadę, by podnieść się na duchu przed nadchodzącą bitwą. Mają niewielkie doświadczenie w walce z templariuszami, podczas gdy templariusze mają ogromne doświadczenie w ściganiu apostatów. To z góry przegrany pojedynek, ale mimo to Fenris nie opuści Hawke’a.  
Być może zdanie sobie sprawy, że ich szanse na zwycięstwo są wątpliwe, wcale nie było takie złe. To w pewien niekomfortowy sposób przynosi ulgę. Wystarczy mu, jeśli wystarczająco długo utrzyma Hawke’a przy życiu.  
  


 

***

  
  
Fenris czyści swój miecz, wsłuchując się w ciche głosy magów, którzy szeptem omawiają między sobą strategię. Obserwuje, jak do rozmawiającego z Bethany Hawke’a podchodzi Pierwszy Zaklinacz i zostaje odprawiony przeczącym ruchem głowy. Rodzeństwo wymienia uścisk, po czym Hawke odchodzi od nich.  
Fenris wstaje, gdy meżczyzna podchodzi do niego.  
— Chodź. — Hawke wskazuje głową korytarz. Fenris chowa broń i idzie za nim.  
W połowie korytarza znajdują otwarte drzwi do małego gabinetu. Hawke zatrzaskuje je za nimi, a już chwilę później Fenris przypiera go do nich, ich zęby zderzają się, gdy elf ściąga głowę mężczyzny w dół. Palce Hawke’a nurkują, by rozplątać wiązanie spodni Fenrisa, podczas gdy sam Fenris próbuje na siłę zerwać z mężczyzny zbroję.  
Usta Hawke’a są twarde, ich pocałunek pełen jest zębów i języka; Hawke przyciąga elfa bliżej ku sobie. Ściągnąwszy z niego spodnie, przesuwa swą dużą dłonią wzdłuż jego uda, po czym sadza elfa na biurku, zrzucając przy okazji połowę leżących na nim rzeczy. Fenris obejmuje go nogami w pasie.  
— Stwórco — wzdycha Hawke naprzeciw jego ust, gdy Fenrisowi udaje się wreszcie rozpiąć zbroję mężczyzny i wsunąć pod nią ręce. Szybko rozprawia się z jego paskiem i rzuca go na drugi koniec pokoju, po czym powraca do domagających się uwagi ust Hawke’a i czuje, jak zęby wbijają się w jego wargę. Nie ma nawet czasu, by zdjąć rękawice.  
Hawke zsuwa z niego spodnie, a Fenris opiera się o ścianę. Mężczyzna zmaga się przez chwilę z olejem do natłuszczania ostrzy, po czym Fenris czuje chłodny metal rękawic mężczyzny na swoich pośladkach, gdy ten rozsuwa je i wchodzi w niego.  
Jest ciasno — obaj są tak bardzo spięci — ale Fenris tak bardzo tego pragnie, że znosi ból, gdy cal za calem bierze w siebie Hawke’a, jęcząc jedynie cicho. Hawke błądzi dłońmi po jego udach, biodrach, kciukiem ociera się o miejsce na jego szyi, w którym najmocniej czuć puls. Fenris z kolei czuje, jak bardzo mężczyźnie drżą uda, z jakim wysiłkiem Hawke stara się opanować, by nie posiąść go jednym pchnięciem. Zaciska dłonie na jego ramionach, biorąc go coraz głębiej i głębiej.  
Oddech mężczyzny świszczy mu w uchu, chłodny metal na jego palcach przesuwa się po wąskim skrawku nagiej skóry na kręgosłupie. Fenrisa przechodzi dreszcz, a w tej samej chwili Hawke pcha mocniej i wchodzi w niego do końca.  
Przez długą chwilę zostają w tej pozycji, złączeni. Aż wreszcie Hawke zaczyna się poruszać, a Fenris nie jest w stanie dłużej tłumić jęków wymieszanych ze szlochem, które wyrywają mu się z gardła. Biurko pod nimi zaczyna rozpadać się, uderzając o ścianę, a Fenris wbija palce w plecy Hawke’a przez grubą zbroję.  
Gdy jest po wszystkim, Hawke całuje go i odsuwa się jedynie odrobinę, opierając swe czoło o czoło Fenrisa. Elf nadal obejmuje go nogami w pasie, opierając przy tym dłoń na jego karku.  
\- Jesteś najważniejszym, co mnie w życiu spotkało — szepcze.  
Hawke pieści kciukiem jego policzek, niezdolny wykrztusić słowa.  
  


 

***

  
  
Orsino ani trochę go nie zaskakuje. Wszyscy magistrzy Imperium zaczynali jako desperaci.  
Jego ostrze zanurza się w brzuchu plugawca, a szaro—czerwone wnętrzności brukają stal. Hawke skacze bestii na głowę i wbija sztylety w coś, co najbardziej przypomina szyję. Sięga do środka i wyciąga coś, po czym odrzuca to na podłogę.  
Fenris wyciąga ostrze na sekundę przed tym, nim potwór zwala się na ziemię. Hawke odskakuje i ląduje miękko.  
  


 

***

  
  
Templariusze zdają się nie kończyć. Jego rękawice stały się śliskie od krwi, a on sam musi nadrabiać siłą zmniejszoną precyzję. To go szybciej zmęczy, a i tak na miejsce każdego zabitego templariusza wyrastają dwaj nowi.  
Gdy docierają do drzwi, jest wyczerpany, a wie, że za nimi jeszcze więcej templariuszy tylko czeka, by ich dorwać. Niemal dwie trzecie magów poległo. Hawke nadal walczy oboma sztyletami, lecz wyraźnie częściej używa prawej ręki. Varrikowi kończą się bełty.  
— Krwawisz — mamrocze Hawke, mijając go. Fenris unosi dłoń do głowy i z zaskoczeniem wyczuwa na włosach krew. Ktoś kładzie dłoń na jego ramieniu. Odwraca się gwałtownie, ale to tylko Bethany, która, wyczerpana, mruczy zaklęcie uzdrawiające.  
— Wypij trochę wody — prosi, podając mu manierkę, którą musiała zabrać z ciała któregoś z martwych templariuszy. — Nie mdlej. Potrzebujemy cię. — A potem odchodzi, niosąc swą leczniczą magię gdzieś indziej.  
  


 

***

  
  
Wyczuwa to szybciej niż dostrzega — ale nie wywiera to na nim takiego wpływu, jak niegdyś. Kiedy Meredith wyciąga broń z pochwy, Fenris czuje, jak powietrze zaczyna wibrować, czuje też ból, gdy jego lyrium reaguje na negatywną energię unoszącą się w powietrzu na dziedzińcu Katowni.  
Posągi ożywają, jeden po drugim — tytani wysocy na trzydzieści stóp schodzą koślawo ze swoich piedestałów, by ich zaatakować. Templariusze wycofują się, pokrzykując między sobą. Hawke zwinnie porusza się naprzód, skupiony na jednym celu.  
Jego Ostrze Miłosierdzia wykuto z lyrium i meteorytu. Wykonane z brązu posągi niewolników są twarde niczym pień, lecz kiedy Bethany zaczyna ciskać w nie ogniem, jego miecz zatapia się w metalu jak w świeżym mięsie.  
Strażnicy bramy są większym wyzwaniem. Jego ostrze wzbija iskrzy, zderzając się z żelazem, ledwo je zarysowując. Dopiero, gdy Bethany zaklina klingę, Fenrisowi udaje się posiekać monstra na kawałki , wkładając w każdy cios resztki sił.  
Czuje wyraźną zmianę w powietrzu, po czym to słyszy: Meredith wrzeszczy. Hawke cofa się, a jego sztylety spływają krwią. Kobieta upada na kolana. Jej miecz rozpada się na kawałki, kawałki zaś na kawałeczki, które później rozpływają sie w powietrzu. Ona sama płonie od środka, nie przestając wrzeszczeć, aż zostaje z niej czarne truchło.  
Zapada cisza.  
  


 

***

  
  
Nie powinien się w sumie aż tak dziwić.  
Jakby nie patrzeć, Hawke zawsze był jokerem.  
  


 

***

  
  
  
EPILOG  
  
  
Statek dokuje w porcie w Wysokożu.  
W liście Varrik pisze:  
To najgłupszy plan, o jakim kiedykolwiek słyszałem. Myślę, że nie posłuchałbyś mej życzliwej sugestii, by spojrzeć na mapę.  
Hawke jest jednak uparty, a Fenris kłóci się tylko przez chwilę, nim ostatecznie ulega — jakby nie patrzeć, boi się otwartego morza. Cała ta podróż zabierze ich setki mil od Kirkwall i ponownie znajdą się w zasięgu Zakonu, ale mimo to Fenris tęskni za suchym lądem.  
— Zabiorę cię do Lothering — obiecuje Hawke. — A przynajmniej do tego, co z niego zostało.  
Fenris owija się szczelniej szarym płaszczem. Hawke śmieje się i obejmuje go ramieniem.  
— Zapomniałem już, jak mocno gryzie tutejszy wiatr.  
— Może jakaś karczma? — proponuje Fenris. — Choć na jedną noc, później ruszymy dalej.  
Hawke składa suchy pocałunek na jego skroni.  
— Cieszę się, że tu jesteśmy.  
— Jestem pewien, że będziesz się cieszyć równie mocno, gdy Zakon nas wreszcie dorwie — wytyka mu Fenris, ale mimo to uśmiecha się lekko.  
  


 

***

  
  
Dwie zakapturzone postacie idą wzdłuż doków Wysokoża. Jedna ogląda się za siebie, rzucając spojrzenie na kanał.  
A potem obie znikają.  
  


 

***

 

 

 

Objaśnienia do gwiazdek - głównie dla osób, które nie grały w grę lub nie do końca ją pamiętają:

* teveński — język Imperium Tevinteru   
** gra karciana, która nie istnieje w uniwersum Dragon Age – jest grą powstałą na bazie komiksu z lat 70-tych, w którym to komiksie bohaterowie grają w karciankę o tej samej nazwie

*W Kirkwall grasował morderca kobiet, który zwabiał je jako tajemniczy adorator wysyłający im białe lilje

* Miecz, który otrzymał Fenris, to tzw. Ostrze Miłosierdzia — replika miecza, którym Hessarian zabił Andrastę. W tradycji Imperium Tevinteru Archont — przywódca, król, władca Imperium — ofiarowywał taką replikę swemu najbardziej zaufanemu dowódcy/generałowi/wojownikowi etc.

 

 


End file.
